Sing It One More Time!
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: Aphrodite and Silena are back, but this time with a plan bigger, better and wilder than ever before. Another new year brings another new competition, with more drama, humor and romance. C'mon people! It's time to Sing It One More Time!
1. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Back to the Beginning<strong>

The sweet, musky scent of perfume wafted in her nose as she entered the hall. The décor was 'Paris chic', which she knew was the next latest trend in interior design. It seemed that her mother was ahead of everyone in both fashion and household design. But she wasn't just ahead of anyone; she was the trendsetter. Keeping those thought about her mother's trends to herself, she swiftly paced along, not wanting to keep her mother waiting. A meeting with the goddess of love is hard to get, but she was lucky because her concerns included the words 'couples' and 'Sing It'. With that, her mother had kindly whisked her away to Mt. Olympus to have a little _chat_.

She finally got to the throne room, which was lavished with the perks of a goddess; including a fountain right next to her throne to view the romantic on-goings of mortals. She meekly looked around her surroundings before going up to the throne. She kneeled down in front of it, the respectful way to greet her mother.

"You don't have to kneel to me Silena." She said cheerfully. Silena stood up and looked at her mother; the beautiful Aphrodite. Aphrodite looked elegant as always, a mischievous smile gracing her features. Silena could see the playful twinkle in her eyes, and she knew that this upcoming topic was extremely _important _business to take care of.

"Well?" Aphrodite asked, raising a hand and beckoning Silena to begin the briefing about the Camp Half-Blood crisis. Though it seems silly to discuss; it wasn't. To Aphrodite, Camp Half-Blood was always one of the best places to view the ups and downs of her power; therefore, what her daughter had to say was of the utmost importance. It also didn't help that Valentine's Day was approaching soon, loading her with more work to do, and less time to observe her favorite demigods.

"Well," Silena began, clearing her throat for the long speech ahead. "It seems that none of our plans since the major one last year have worked. So far, only Percy and Annabeth are the strongest couple that has still managed to stay together. The other ones – it seems that everyone's breaking up one after the other." Silena's voice started cracking at this point, and Aphrodite looked at her with a concerned gaze. "We can't do anything! It's been like this ever since last year! I don't know what to do mom! Isn't it supposed to be my job to bring couples together? Now all I can do is sit and watch as they fall apart! I can't stand it!"

Silena broke down into heaping sobs, disappointed at her efforts during the past year. She was the head of Aphrodite cabin; she was meant to be the strongest. She was meant to spread the message of love to all the campers, and so far; she's been failing at her duty. Graceful arms enveloped her body in a warm, affectionate hug. Silena slowly turned her head to the right, where she saw her own mother trying to comfort her. Silena couldn't help but burst back into tears. Her own mother was trying to show her compassion and love. She had never even dreamed of this ever happening in her entire life. So all she did was cry in her mother's arms, while Aphrodite tried to soothe her daughter down. Admittedly, she had never done anything of this sort, so this was a whole new experience for her. The first time she's ever been a… a _mother_ to one of her children.

They stayed in this position for a few moments. Silena found it comforting, and Aphrodite found it to be an amazing feeling, being motherly for the first time. They soon broke up, and Aphrodite returned back to her throne. Silena hiccuped for a final time before standing upright and continuing on with her speech. She knew she shouldn't break down this time, so she'll be as calm as possible.

She cleared her throat again before restarting. "Nearly all couples have broken up in camp, and we need something to bring them back together – something big. Also, I think we might have to include the Roman camp in this one, because from what I found out, they need some help as well in the romance department."

"I see." Aphrodite said curiously. She then put her pointer finger on her chin, contemplating on what they had to do. They needed something big – something fun – something that involves…

"Singing." Silena blurted, as if reading her mother's mind. Aphrodite was startled by her daughter's sudden outburst but then smiled knowingly, happy that he and her daughter had the right idea. "Singing – it's the only thing big enough for everyone to be in it. Though it has to be bigger, brighter and most of all; better than last years'!"

"You're on the right track Silena." Her mother said, urging her daughter to continue on. Giddiness was bubbling inside her; this year was going to be better than the last. She was going to strive to that point.

"Mom," Silena began, her mother staring at her intently as she waited to hear the notion. "We're gonna have to do this again."

"Well, it seems that we're on the same page Silena." Her mother replied, a mischievous smile forming once again on her elegant face. Silena's eyes widened, knowing that this was going to turn out even more difficult than before.

"So what are we going to do?" Silena asked curiously. She sounded like a child asking what their present was during Christmas, but who wouldn't be this exhilarated. She was excited to find out what was going to happen. Her mother gave her a coy wink, sensing her anticipation.

"I've got a plan." Aphrodite deviously stated.

**..O..**

To a normal person, the camp would have looked normal; kids and teens going about their fun activities as usual. It wouldn't have looked any different to any other camps they see. But, there was a difference with this camp. If you were someone from that camp, you would've known instantly that something was wrong with everyone. The kids, they all lacked any energy to play. They may have seemed happy, but it was all just a mask. They were truly worried for their older siblings, who looked and acted even worse than them. The teenagers; all of them acted like zombies. Most of them had bags under their eyes and have to stifle yawns every other minute, due to the fact they don't sleep. They're all thin, nearly to the bone, since they don't eat anything. Girls have red, puffy eyes and dried up tear tracks, because they have to cry themselves to sleep. The boys, all have hateful looks on their faces, glaring at anyone who messes with them that day. It was a camp leader's worst nightmare.

For Percy, that is. He had to walk around camp, doing his normal activities, but always having some type of guilt to way him down. He was the fucking camp leader; the one that everyone looked up to, yet he still couldn't do a damn thing. All he could do was watch the camp fall into pieces. Everyone was broken, somehow. He didn't know what to do. All the cabin leaders, they try to cheer everyone up, but they couldn't do that if they have problems of their own. Even if they had merged with the Roman camp peacefully, no shit happened. Even the Roman campers felt crap, and Jason didn't know what to do either. Countless meetings with leaders; nothing. Fun activities for everyone; nothing. Happy camp; nothing. What the Hades did he need to do?

"Percy." Someone said, and he spun around to see Piper looking at him thoughtfully. She was a new camper, but still extremely useful; managing to get the title of assistant cabin leader for Aphrodite. She was also kick-ass, who didn't give a damn about any girly shit like a stereotype Aphrodite girl, which made her better. "Silena wanted to round all the cabin leaders up. She said it was something important."

If important was something that could cheer everyone out of their depression phase, then he'll be glad for any suggestion. He quickly followed Piper who was already walking away from him. They reached the recreation room in no time, and he was surprised by the fact that he was the last person to arrive. Everyone was seated around the ping pong table, where Silena was sitting. He took a seat next to Annabeth, and put an arm around her. She quickly snuggled beside him as Silena began her speech.

"Sorry for the short notice, but this meeting is extremely important." She stated, her voice sounding with authority. If she sounded like that, she meant business – serious business.

"This better be important." Clarisse stated angrily. It sounded more like a growl though, not surprising. "This is cutting into my training time."

"Clarisse." Silena said sweetly, smiling at the girl before turning dark and glaring at her. "I suggest you shut the hell up or I'll give you a fucking makeover."

Everyone was shocked to hear her words, so they all shut up, not wanting to face Silena's scary wrath. She smiled sweetly at everyone, as if warning them before going back to her serious tone.

"The whole camp's been acting like zombies. Everyone's just… dead." She began solemnly. She twiddled her thumbs nervously but continued on. "We need something to massive to cheer them up back to their original state."

"What can we do?" Annabeth piped up, sitting back properly on the couch. Everyone turned to her and looked at her with curiosity. "I mean – we've tried everything haven't we?"

"Not everything my dear." Silena said impishly, her smile becoming playful. "There's still one more thing that can cheer up these zombie like campers."

Connor raised his hand up, and we all turned to him, wondering what idiotic thing he was going to say. Silena smiled at him and nodded her head, gesturing for him to ask his question.

Connor stood up and cleared his throat, before speaking in an idiotic British accent. "Well madam, what we're wondering is-"

"Hold up!" someone added, and everyone turned to Leo, who was looking at Connor in amusement. "What the hell's up with your voice man? You sound like an idiot doing it."

Connor turned to him and grinned. "You see my Lord Leo; I was forced to do this by my ass of a brother. I lost to him in a bet, therefore I suffer this consequence."

We all turned to Travis, who just smiled mischievously. "Carry on." He said cheerfully, winking at us while waving his hand, gesturing for Connor to continue.

Connor cleared his throat once more. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he began, shooting a stupid glare at Leo, who only grinned back in return. "We were all wondering what on Earth this one thing you proposed is. I dare say that none of us have quite figured out what you mean by this _one thing_, so to save us the trouble from pestering you later; I now ask you the question. What haven't we done?" Everyone gave him a round of applause once he was done, and all he did was bow idiotically and sit back down next to his brother who clapped him on the back proudly.

Silena smiled and giggled at Connor before turning to all of us once more. "This _one thing _that we haven't done," she began before winking playfully at them. "I'll reveal to you all later. After lunch."

Clarisse growled once more before standing up furiously. "What the hell was the point in coming here? I just wasted my fucking time listening to you all ramble about nonsense while missing out on my training which is more useful than what shit we were talking about now!" she growled. Everyone turned to her and glared while Silena walked up to and smiled.

"I'll meet _you _in my cabin later." She said in a sweetly venomous tone. "You're going to look so pretty once I'm done with you!"

Everyone gaped at Silena, especially Clarisse, whose eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Silena glared once more at Clarisse before turning to everyone.

"I just wanted to give you all the heads up." She stated happily. "See you all after lunch!" She waved at them before rushing back to her cabin, probably planning out her revenge on Clarisse. The leaders all froze for a moment before going back to the normal oddities they were doing before. For Percy, that was contemplating on how complicated his life had become.

**..O..**

After lunch, a loud crackling was heard and everyone turned and looked at the closest speaker where the sound was coming from. After a few moments, the crackling stopped and was replaced by the dainty voice of Silena.

"Would everyone please gather in the amphitheater in ten minutes please? Thank you!" she said cheerfully before going off. The campers looked to one another in confusion before shrugging and filing into the amphitheater. Little did they know what was about to happen next.

**..O..**

The amphitheater was dark, the dome from last year not having been removed yet. Everyone looked around, agitation gnawing at them. What was happening? What was Silena even planning?

Their questions were blurted out by the sound of a loud, familiar tune hitting their ears. Everyone looked around, wondering where the music was coming from. It seems to have surrounded them. Squealing and shrieking could be heard from the younger campers, all of them scared at what was happening. They were all being engulfed by the darkness and the music.

**?: **_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace_

The campers were all surprised when a spotlight came on, concentrating on one spot on the stage where there was a chair, and a person sitting on it. The person had long black hair and blue eyes. The younger campers were awed, but the older campers just freaked out.

"_Silena!_" Annabeth cried out in disbelief, voicing out what everyone else had wanted to say. If Silena had heard them, then she had just ignored the outburst and kept on singing.

**Silena: **_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<em>

At this, Silena stood up from her seat and everyone anticipated her next move. She replaced her microphone with her infamous megaphone and moved to front and center of the stage. She raised her hand up, as if telling everyone to join in.

_Tonight we're going hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours<em>  
><em>We're tearin' it apart<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We R who we R!<em>

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
><em>Our bodies go numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We R who we R!<em>

The campers started following Silena's indication and started dancing to the music. People were shouting and cheering, jumping and dancing; their energy starting to return.

_DJ turn it up_  
><em>It's about damn time to live it up<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of being so serious<em>  
><em>It's making my brain delirious!<em>

_I'm just talkin' truth_  
><em>I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do<em>  
><em>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<em>  
><em>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<em>

At the last lines, the girls 'whooped' while the guys wolf-whistled. The younger kids just cheered and danced crazily, oblivious to the words Silena was singing. Silena climbed off stage and started dancing with the ecstatic crowd, overjoyed that her plan was so far working.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexy-fied<em>  
><em>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<em>

_Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!_

_DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<em>

The crowd went even wilder when it got closer to the end. They were cheering louder and dancing harder as the people around Silena crowded around her to join in singing.

_Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
><em>Our bodies go numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We R who we R!<em>

With one last wolf-whistle from one of the guys, the whole crowd burst into raucous cheers, shouting themselves hoarse. Silena was awed by how… _normal_ they were acting again. They were zombies no longer, and it was only just the beginning.

She climbed back on the stage and waited or the cheering to subside. Once it did, they all turned to her, anticipating what she was going to say.

"Campers," she began as the campers waited apprehensively. "We're going to have to do this again guys."

They all looked at her with confused expressions, wondering what in Hades she was referring to. Silena shook her head, disappointed that they had all forgotten what happened only a year ago. She waited a moment before announcing the beginning.

"Let's Sing It One More Time!"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

We R Who We R – Ke$ha

I didn't make you guys wait long, did I? I hope it was a good way to start this off again. I had to live up to expectations. To make a sequel, I knew that it had to be as good and possibly even better then the first one, so yeah…

Also, I realized that in Sing It, I made the story sort of… immature-ish. I realized that these most of these characters are eighteen now therefore they're going to sound and act like eighteen year olds. This story might turn more mature. Not _too _mature but just a few tweaks here and there in some of the things that happen. You may have noticed that I used the f-word in here, so that's just one change.

You are still allowed to add song requests in your review, but you are now also free to PM me any songs you want me to add, or any changes you want me to put in the story. Yes, I want a lot of reader involvement with this story, so you're free to tell me anything you think about Sing It One More Time.

Sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to clarify a few things. Any questions, just PM me, and I expect some reviews here guys! Not to be pushy or anything, but I'd love for you to add a review. I do read every single one of them you know.

Also, more reviews might equal to quicker updates. Just saying. You also might enjoy what follows this. Hope you can wait to find out what happens!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser: <strong>

When Annabeth saw her, it was so surprising. She was so angry; so _heartbroken_. Her eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks smeared her face. She could imagine that this was like herself almost a year and a half ago. She couldn't understand. Who could've done this to her?


	2. Happy Endings and Golden Hearts

Disclaimer: No ownership

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Happy Endings and Golden Hearts<strong>

The only thing that they could all do was gape at Silena when she told the news. Sing It… was back?

"No. Way." Katie managed to breathe out, breaking the tense filled silence. Everyone turned to her, satisfied that someone had said something instead of themselves. She just looked blankly at everyone and shrugged before turning back to Silena, who was standing there meekly. She was wringing her wrists and smiling shyly. She didn't really think that everyone would have grown quiet after her announcement. She had really made the assumption that everyone would be excited.

"Yes way!" she replied cheerfully, trying to ease down the tension. No one other than Katie had spoken yet, so she didn't know if this was going as planned. All she could do was turn to someone – anyone – and see if they accepted her announcement. Soon she might have to go on her knees and beg somebody for a response.

"Well…" Connor interjected, moving towards the front and climbing on stage. "Now that's not the response Silena here was looking for." He wagged his pointer finger at the crowd, like a mother reprimanding her naughty child. Everyone gave him odd stares as he grinned and grabbed a microphone. "C'mon people! It's time to Sing It!"

Connor then started to clap his hands in a beat, all the while chanting 'Sing It'. Silena looked at him skeptically, wondering if his plan was actually going to work. Her thoughts were answered when some other people joined in, slowly clapping and quietly chanting. The whole act was infectious and soon, everyone started following Connor's lead, clapping and chanting, until it all snowballed into one massive, tumultuous cheer. Silena's jaw dropped once she saw what was done. She then looked at Connor, who was grinning like an idiot, seemingly proud at what he accomplished. Silena pounced on him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she cried thankfully, as Connor gaped at her in confusion. His confusion subsided when he put a hand on the small of her back and returned her hug. They stayed like this for a moment before she let go, wiping the small ears that built up in her eyes. "You're such a good friend."

"Don't mention it." He replied back meekly, giving her one last squeeze before jumping off the stage and back to his place in the crowd. Now the crowd was chanting her name ecstatically, and she quickly composed herself. She put on a dazzling smile and turned to the crowd, who cheered when they saw her back to normal. She laughed in an amused tone when they finally subsided, amazed at their joint efforts.

"So, as I said, Sing It is back." She paused, waiting for someone to make a snippy comment. When none came, she smiled and continued. "But this year, it's different. This year, it's Sing It One More Time, a version with a twist." Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the statement and she blinked at their sudden enthusiasm. "This year, with the integration with the Roman camp, the competition is going to be the Guys versus the Girls!"

They all stood there, dumbfounded by the words. Guys against Girls?

She suddenly got worried when no response came from the crowd. Did they not like the new spin? But then – only a second later – they started cheering boisterously once more. Everyone was shuffling until on one side, the boys were grouped, and on the other, the girls were. Each side was glaring venomously at the other, and she knew that this competition had sparked some gender war that had been underlying for so long. Who was the better team? The girls or the guys?

"I'm pleased with your enthusiasm!" Silena added brightly. Everyone turned to her, their glares ceasing for the moment. "Now, Aphrodite cabin members are also allowed to participate, so feel free to go join the teams now. Well – as for the rules – it's probably going to be a bit different, since there are only two teams. It's just tallying points. Each performance will be given a mark by the ever-so-musical Apollo cabin. At the end of each day, your marks will be added up and a point goes to the winning team. These points will determine who the winner's going to be, so you're going to have to fight for them. Are you ready for this?"

Everyone nodded grimly in response, and she smiled slyly, knowing the competition was going to be bigger than ever before.

"Alright then," she started, her tone sounding a little impish. She smiled knowingly before saying the words. "Sing It One More Time starts… NOW!"

**..O..**

As soon as Silena said the words, everyone went into team meeting mode. The girls rushed over to a more secluded spot, where they couldn't be over heard by the guys; the beach. The main pioneers of last year's competition took the lead, and stood up in front of everyone. Annabeth, Katie and Thalia smiled to each other knowingly when they were all gathered.

Annabeth cleared her throat before speaking. "Okay; so this was a little unexpected, but we're going to push through. I know how much everyone wants to win this, so we're going to do our best to kick those guys' asses. We'll show them who the better team is!" Annabeth fist-pumped as the girls cheered. After a few moments, their cheering died down and Katie took the lead.

"So we just wanna ask if anyone wants to sing first." She said meekly, and no response followed. No-one stood up, or said anything. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well since no one volunteers, the first song goes to Thalia by default."

"Yeah, sure…" Thalia added nonchalantly before realizing to what she had just agreed on. "Hey! No way! I am not singing first!"

Katie managed an evil grin, clapping Thalia on the back proudly. "Don't worry Thalia." She said, her tone playful. "You'll do great!"

"Oh hell no! I am not going to do this! What kind of bull-" she stated angrily before Annabeth covered her hand. Thalia still struggled, but all anyone could hear from her were really muffled sounds. Annabeth sighed and slapped her upside on the head.

"Deal with it!" Annabeth snapped, effectively shutting Thalia up. "Now go do whatever before we get called. And I swear, if you even _try_ and run away, I will tell _everyone _about the press incident."

Thalia's eyes widened in fear and everyone looked at the pair in confusion. "Uhh…what's the pink dress incident?"" Piper asked questioningly. Annabeth only smiled while Thalia shook her head frantically, desperate for the secret not to be revealed.

"Nothing you need to be worried about Piper, now all of you can go do whatever until we're called out to perform." She stated happily as Thalia struggled in her arms. The girls nodded understandingly and walked away from the beach. "Now we best be on our way." Annabeth said, loosening her grip on Thalia. Thalia happily escaped and glared at the two girls, who grinned back. "Enjoy your practice time!" Katie said before the girls ran off to gods knows where. Thalia sighed exasperatedly before walking off back to her cabin. But then, she remembered that she had to tell someone the news.

**..O..**

She ran off to the Hades cabin, where she was sure Nico would be after the boys' meeting. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to reply. Not a moment too soon and a weary looking Nico answered the door. At seeing her, his eyes widened in… fear?

"Hey…" she said weakly, a small smile forming on her lips. She was excited to tell him the news, that's for sure. But she didn't want to look like a weak pansy when saying it.

"Uhh… Hey Thalia." He said, his tone a little unsure. Thalia looked at him quizzically, wondering what had happened to him. He bit his lip nervously, as if afraid about what was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly, knowing that he was troubled by something. He shook his head and rested it in his right hand. She was confused by his actions, and he knew he was about to say something so horrible, but he had to suck it up and face it. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"I-I h-have no more f-feelings for you T-Thals." He said shakily, and as if in slow motion, her jaw dropped. The warmth that was in her eyes was replaced by a sudden coldness. He was shocked, it seemed like her whole demeanor had changed, and he was worried to what happens next.

"What?" she asked, her tone disbelieving. She was fighting the tears that were going to come out. She had to be strong, even in heartbreak.

"I have no more feelings for you Thals." He repeated, the shakiness disappearing but replaced with fear.

"I can't believe it!" Thalia cried furiously. The sky was dark and he heard the cracks of thunder and shots of lightning. Her eyes were brimming with tears of hatred and betrayal. "I quit for you, and this is what I get?"

"I can explain!" he cried frantically, his voice desperate. He _was _desperate.

She let out an icy laugh, one that chilled him to the bone. He was truly scared by now. He had never faced the brunt of Thalia's anger, but now he's facing it, and all he wants to do is just run away in fear. Too bad he was too stubborn to admit he was afraid.

"No you can't," she said, her tone emotionless. She lifted up a hand, as if summoning something from the heavens to come down upon him. "Prepare to go back to where you came from Di Angelo."

A thunderbolt crashed through the roof of his cabin, and all he could do was look on as Thalia acted on her anger. More thunderbolts pelted from the sky like hail, crashing onto his cabin one by one. Soon, the building was beyond any repair, and turned back to Thalia who was panting heavily from the work she had just done. When she noticed him staring, she glared at him spitefully before running off.

"Thalia." He muttered to no-one in particular. It hurt him, knowing how much she had been hurt by his words. "I'm sorry."

**..O..**

When Annabeth saw her, it was so surprising. She was so angry; so _heartbroken_. Her eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks smeared her face. She could imagine that this was like herself almost a year and a half ago. She couldn't understand. Who could've done this to her?

"Thalia," she whispered soothingly, rubbing the small of her back. Thalia snapped out from her despair and turned to Annabeth, who tried to smile despite the brokenness she felt for not being able to do anything. "Who did this to you?"

Thalia looked down, almost as if she was ashamed of whom she fell for. She shook her head to snap herself out of the sadness and replied softly. "Nico."

Annabeth stifled a surprised gasp. There was something going on between Thalia and _Nico_. The surprise was then replaced by hatred. Nico would have to pay. That son of a bitch hurt _Thalia_, the girl who was practically her own sister. No-one would be able to do this to Thalia unless they were someone that meant something to her. Nico meant a lot to Thalia, but breaking her heart would end in death.

Suddenly, someone slammed the front door and the two girls turned to face a fuming Jason. His face was red from anger and he gritted his teeth, as if trying not to growl at someone. His eyes were full of rage and hatred, and he looked as if he was ready to kill someone. A forlorn looking Piper stood behind him, feeling as if she didn't belong in this meeting. Annabeth frowned grimly and beckoned them in, not leaving Thalia's side. Jason sat down next to his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Annabeth stood up and walked over to Piper, both girls not wanting to intrude in the family moment.

"Thals," Jason said quietly, drawing circles on the part between her shoulder blades using his thumb. "Who did this to you?"

Thalia turned her head away from him and remained mute, not wanting to share her secret with her brother. Jason gave a pleading look to Annabeth and she sighed. She mouthed his name – _Nico_ – hoping that Jason would understand. A low growl was emitted from Jason as he stood up and rushed out of the door, leaving the three girls alone.

"I-I'll go see what he's going to do." Piper said worryingly. Annabeth nodded in response before sitting back next to Thalia. Piper ran outside the door, trying to follow Jason's quick pace. Thalia rubbed the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself. She wouldn't look weak in front of her best friend and brother. She was supposed to be the older one, the one they would all turn to in their time of need. She had no time to show weakness like this.

"At least I know what to write about now." She said weakly, managing a small smile. Annabeth smiled back as Thalia stood up, a new fierceness reigniting her spirit. "Now, I'm ready to kick some guy ass."

**..O..**

Everyone was grouped in the amphitheater, eagerly awaiting the performance to come. The guys looked unsure, wondering who was going to perform. The girls smiled knowingly at the boys' confusion, but a little confused themselves. What everyone had in common was wondering on what she would sing.

There anticipation was cut short when Silena slowly walked on stage, wearing her usual bright smile. The crowd cheered wildly when they saw her, and she giggled lightly. She then smiled playfully as everyone waited for her announcement.

"Our first performance for the competition; let me introduce you all to the girls' competitor, Thalia!" she stated cheerfully as the crowd went nuts. She smiled and bowed before rushing off stage, not wanting to interrupt the upcoming performance. The curtain on stage lifted up, and the crowd were met with a fully equipped band and a smirking Thalia.

**Thalia: **_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>So much for my happy ending<br>(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>(Oh, oh)<p>

Her stare pierced the audience, but who it pierced most was the guy sitting in front, in pain from all his bad injuries. Jason and Leo stood by him, watching over him like hawks. Both of them glared every time he tried to make a move, but he always winced from the pain before he could do anything. All he could do was gaze forlornly at the girl pouring out her hateful feelings about him.

_Lets talk this over_  
><em>It's not like we're dead<em>  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?<em>

_Don't leave me hanging_  
><em>In a city so dead<em>  
><em>Held up so high<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of our memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly, as if asking why he did it. To be honest, he didn't even know why. The feelings just left him, and now he has to pay for it. He did feel guilty though, causing her this much pain. Behind her smug façade, he could see that she became a wreck in the short time frame from their last meeting.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one_

It's nice to know we had it all  
>Thanks for watching as I fall<br>And letting me know we were done

_He was everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of the memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_All of the memories so close to me_  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

She then bowed her head and pushed the microphones stand away from her. Everyone looked at her thoughtfully, wondering what she was doing. The music had died down, but they knew it wasn't over. No smiling Silena had come out yet, so there was something coming. Their thoughts were answered when some upbeat music began playing, and Thalia lifted her head, smirking once again.

_I didn't grab my pen tonight  
>To wreck your name or start a fight<br>There's just a couple things I want to say to you_

She pointed to the front, directly at Nico. Everyone turned to look at him, while he watched her, petrified by her actions. She smiled evilly and winked at him, in a almost playful manner. His jaw dropped, his heart racing, his mind whizzing. What happened to angsty Thalia?

_And I know you wouldn't sit down just to hear_  
><em>So let me spell it out for your deaf ears<em>  
><em>It's sad to say but the hearsay's more than true<em>  
><em>You're everything that everybody warned about<em>

She slowly started walking forward, in Nico's direction. He was frozen in fear, thinking what on Earth she'll do to torture made her descent down the stairs attached to the stage, and everyone watched in awe as she started reaching out to the audience.

_Who am I to tell you what to do_  
><em>You're not the type to do what you're told<em>  
><em>But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold<em>  
><em>You seem to prefer bitter endings<em>  
><em>The only type that your hands can hold<em>  
><em>But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold<em>

She got closer to Nico until she was standing right in front of him. She had a mischievous smile plastered onto her face, while he looke on in terror. Everyone watched quizzically as she moved even closer to him, as if she were a hunter chasing down prey.

_You're gonna miss this_  
><em>Yeah, you're gonna miss this face<em>  
><em>Gonna miss these kisses<em>

She was so close, that her face was only inches from his. He could feel her warm breath on his face while she could hear his shallow breaths. He was afraid that she could hear his rapidly beating heart. All she did was smirk and push him backwards, making him topple to the ground. The girls cheered her on as she climbed back on stage, seemingly pleased with what she had done.

_Who am I to tell you what to do_  
><em>You're not the type to do what you're told<em>  
><em>But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold<em>  
><em>You seem to prefer bitter endings<em>  
><em>The only type that your hands can hold<em>  
><em>But let me tell you, you're gonna miss this heart of gold<em>

The song ended and the crowd cheered like mad. Boys were blowing multiple wolf-whistles while girl squealed in delight of their amazing performance. Silena rushed onto the stage and enveloped Thalia in an excited hug. She managed a smile, extremely proud of her work. The only person who wasn't in the happy euphoria was Nico, who was wallowing in regret. Thalia gave one last wistful look to him before turning away.

"Woo! Wasn't that just amazing?" Silena cried, seemingly out of breath from the cheering. The only response she received was even louder cheering and chants of 'Thalia'. "Well… that was definitely a great way to Sing It One More Time!"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

Heart of Gold – Ashlyne Huff

So… I promised to add some Thalico in the story, right? Yeah, I know I'm breaking them up in this one, but just you wait! It's not over yet!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I was only expecting 10 or so, but then you guys gave me double that! Oh gods, you guys are the best readers on Earth!

Now, did you like my twist? Yep… Guys vs. Girls! Exciting prospect, isn't it? I hope that you can all find song requests for that. I accept requests in reviews and PM's, so always tell me if you have any ideas!

Keep waiting for the next update! I promise to make it soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"I'm going to win you back." Travis muttered, his voice full of determination. He knew it's going to take a lot of hard work – and a lot of guts to be able to do – but he was going to do absolutely _anything _to win her back, whether it is stupid or cunning. "I promise you Katie, you'll be mine soon."


	3. An Animal's First Dance to the Moon

Disclaimer: No ownership.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – An Animal's First Dance to the Moon<strong>

When Thalia finished, and Silena had done her ending, she had ushered everyone out of the amphitheater and warned everyone that the boys' performance would come up soon. Travis walked out with his brother, applauding him on his help with Silena. They were just about to reach their cabin when an unknown person tugged at their arms. They turned around to see Percy, who was eying the surroundings for anyone suspicious. When it was all clear, they all scurried into the cabin, where the brothers sat down, waiting for Percy to begin.

"So… what do you want?" Connor asked bluntly, making Percy sigh exasperatedly. The brothers smirked at his annoyance while he just gave the two a glare saying 'piss me off now and I'll hack your ass off.' With the warning, the two stopped smirking and tried to be as serious as possible. Percy crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the door, as if waiting for someone to come. The boys gave quizzical looks, wondering what on Earth was going to happen. Soon enough, a pounding came from the door and in barged a grinning Leo, a frowning Jason and a beat-up Nico. "Okay, what's up with the get-together?"

"Well," Leo began, his tone seemingly amused. "We decided to have a little chat earlier while you boys were off goofing around gods knows where."

"And we made a decision that," Jason continued, pausing for dramatic effect. The brothers gave him an odd look and all he did was smirk in return. "One of you will be singing today."

Connor immediately shot up like a bullet. "Dibs not!" he cried frantically, looking at the boys around him to see if he succeeded in his act.

"Sit back down you idiot." Percy grumbled. Connor did as he was told and sat back down, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Alright then, Travis, you're gonna have to sing."

"Mmhmm." Travis moaned falling backwards on the bed and grabbing a pillow to suffocate him.

"Well," Connor began cheerfully, clapping his hands together before ushering to the exit. "You all might want to leave before you see a suicide committed. Lovely chatting to you boys. Ta ta!" And with a final wave, he pushed all the boys out the door before slamming it on their faces. He then turned back towards his brother who was trying to kill himself with a pillow, and failing miserably. Connor muttered incoherently before walking up to him and yanking the pillow off. "Stop killing yourself man!"

"I can't stop thinking about her Connor." Travis muttered forlornly, unsuccessfully trying to grab the pillow. "She's always there in my head. She won't leave!"

"Please Travis, just move on. I mean… it's obvious she has." Connor pleaded to his brother, who seemed to be acting in the ways of a madman.

"I can't. I won't." was all that he said. His tone implied that his decision was final.

"And why is that?" Connor asked, his voice strained knowing that this was his final appeal to change Travis' mind.

"Because I love her." He replied quietly. "And this isn't just some little infatuation like Jennifer. I really, truly love her, and I'm willing to do anything to get her back."

Connor just stared at him blankly, before finally sitting down beside him and sighing in defeat.

"If you really love her," he began, his voice etched with new-found determination. "Then I'm willing to help you all the way."

**..O..**

She was walking alone, contemplating on how hard camp life had become since the last year. She sighed again, remembering who had caused most of her problems. That damned son of Hermes, he just made everything more complicated for her. She replayed the words that he uttered to her that night; the ones that she still believed were lies. But why would he lie about that?

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she hadn't noticed that she had moved to an isolated part of the camp, near the camp store. She also hadn't notice a pair of lustful eyes following her every move, and a menacing smile curving on the stranger's face.

Soon enough, she was rammed against the side of the store, two arms caging her in place. Her frightened green eyes met cruel brown eyes as she tried to escape her trap, unfortunately to no prevail.

"Who are you?" she breathed out bitterly. The boy just smirked at her and pressed his body closer against hers. She was definitely trapped now. One of his arms looped around her waist and held her in place, halting any chance of escaping.

"Well beautiful," he began huskily. His voice was gruff and his breath stank of smoke. In all, this person was appalling in Katie's eyes. All she did was stay mute as he started rubbing her side roughly with his calloused hand. "I'm Mark, a son of Vulcan. Now you Katie Gardner are someone I've been dying to meet. I _want _you."

Katie's eyes widened in fear and her jaw dropped, giving Mark a point to assault her. He crashed his lips on hers harshly and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Katie was momentarily paralyzed until common sense kicked in, and she bit his tongue. Mark growled as he took his tongue out and glared at Katie. Katie glared back, willing to take her stance. She willed ivy roots to come out from the ground and wrap around his legs. But then, he did the unexpected; he burned her plants. Katie gasped in shock while he smirked back at her. Then all too soon, he was kissing her again and Katie did nothing, knowing that anything she might try would be useless. His hands were under her shirt and soon, he ripped it off her. Katie closed her eyes - as he started sucking on her neck fiercely – and prayed to the gods that someone could at least find her, before it was too late.

**..O..**

Travis walked slowly to the camp store, whistling all the way. After his little heart to heart with his brother – the fact of which oddly creeps him out – he thought it would see fit to steal a few Coca-Colas and Twinkies, seeing as he was feeling a bit peckish. Just as he was passing the side wall of the store, he saw a couple making out. Normally he would just look at the couple strangely, probably take a picture and then mind his own business, but this time, it was a whole different matter.

He didn't recognize the guy, and she could barely see the girl, but when he saw a pair of extremely familiar green eyes staring at him as if to speak 'save me you bastard', he could barely suppress the rage surging inside him. He clenched his hands into fists and walked over to the pair. Katie watched his every move carefully, wondering what he was going to do. Travis tapped the guy's shoulder, and he spun around swiftly to look at Travis. Travis said nothing and just gave the guy a right uppercut to the jaw. He immediately fell to the ground. Travis growled at him and kicked him in the nuts and leaving the guy unconscious before turning to Katie who was looking at him in utter bewilderment.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly, though a little out of breath. She nodded dumbly before crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at unconscious Mark. Even if it was only for a short while, the experience was traumatizing, and she was somehow thankful that _Travis_ had come and saved her. No respect for the Mark, she kicked him a bit, making sure that he was barely conscious. She sighed in relief when he made no movement and turned back to Travis. She met his worried brown eyes and a rush of gratitude overcame her. She managed to form a small smile and he grinned in return. Then the pair noticed that she had lost her shirt and she blushed furiously. "I-I'll get you a sh-shirt" Travis mumbled pointing to the store before leaving quickly. In a few moments, Travis came out wielding a spare camp shirt; two Coca-Colas and some Twinkies. Katie smiled when he handed over the shirt.

"Umm… Could you just… turn around." She said meekly, and Travis gaped and turned around hastily. Katie smiled at his embarrassment and put the shirt on. She tapped him on the shoulder, meaning that he can turn around. He did as she signaled and handed her a coke and a few Twinkies. An odd silence followed the interaction with more tension rising between the two. Katie, not wanting to be there any longer spoke. "Thank you Travis." She muttered hastily before spinning around to the opposite direction and pacing quickly. She was stopped when a hand caught her arm, she didn't turn around, knowing who was going to speak. She just closed her eyes and waited for his words.

"I'm going to win you back." Travis muttered, his voice full of determination. He knew it's going to take a lot of hard work – and a lot of guts to be able to do – but he was going to do absolutely _anything _to win her back, whether it is stupid or cunning. "I promise you Katie, you'll be mine soon."

Katie didn't respond and only shook his hand off her arm. He stood there, watching her wistfully as she burst into a sprint to get away from him. Tears were slowly clouding her vision; she was angry. She was angry at Travis, for telling her those words, and at herself, for being too stubborn and not believing that his statements could have some shred of truth etched in them.

**..O..**

Once again, the campers were cramped into the amphitheater, anticipating the next performance. The performer was shrouded in mystery, from both the girls and guys. What piqued their interests other than who was singing was _what_ they were singing. There was a lot of speculation, but all of them were quashed when Silena came out of the wings, smiling as brightly as ever.

"Well then," she began, her smile and tone turning a little more mischievous. "I can sense you guys are excited. So I won't prolong this any longer. I'd like to introduce you all to the representative of the guys' team; Travis!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Silena dashed off and the curtains rose. The stage was pitch-black, and the crowd wondered what was going to happen. The music started and a single spotlight lit the stage, and standing directly under it was…

**Travis: **_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
>So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied<br>Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive<br>No, I won't sleep tonight_

Everyone watched him sing in awe and a few girls squealed like crazy when he glanced at them. The performance was upbeat and crazy; something only to be expected from Travis. He danced around, ran across the stage giving high-fives to the crowd and looked as if her were having fun.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
><em>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight<em>

_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
><em>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>What are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

The music died down and the crowd cheered like; well, like animals. Travis grinned at them before moving over to a piano that was placed since the start of the performance. He sat down on the seat and adjusted himself. Suddenly, his whole disposition had changed. He was now serious, and looked almost… forlorn. The music started playing, and almost everyone was surprised to find Travis actually _playing _the piano. They honestly thought it was just for props.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<em>

_My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

_At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon  
>Trying to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<em>

Many girls had tears building up in their eyes, so moved by the song. Travis was singing it so well, that it was almost as if he had _written _the song. It had revealed his true feelings about heartbreak, and it awed so many of the people watching. Katie was just plain shocked from his performance. Did it have some connection, with what she had said to him?

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
>Cause every night<br>I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

With one last note, the music died down and Travis bowed his head and got up from his seat. As the crowd cheered wildly once again, he returned to the lonely looking microphone stand and waited for the music to come out. The crowd were excited when the sound of another upbeat song had come up. From Travis' grin, they knew that this was his finale.

_Welllllllllll  
>Itttttttttttt<br>Started with your hips,  
>So I moved up to your lips.<br>To take a chance,  
>Ask for a dance.<br>Cause you're the, cutest thing on this side of the world._

At that, he grinned, and winked at the spot Katie was at. He also blew a kiss in the same direction, but nearly all the girls who were in the way tried to catch this kiss. They were all blushing like mad and giggling like crazy. Katie couldn't help but be entertained by his performance, and the pinkish hue on her cheeks proved that.

_We call our homes,  
>Yet I feel so all alone.<br>Half of the time,  
>We gotta live with what we got,<br>And I got nothing.  
>So agree to take my hand,<br>So we can conjure up with something rad._

He had climbed off stage and started walking through the crowd, winking and grinning at the ladies at most. He also started spinning a selected few, who, after the move gave a dazed smile and wave. He was ultimately heading towards the part of the crowd Katie was in, to which she noticed, and the pinkish hue on her cheeks growing rapidly and turning into red.

_And you, could, move on with your whole life,  
>Just like you do.<br>Just like you shoobie-doo-doo-doo.  
>But you could make everything alright,<br>And I want you to.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you._

The next few girls he had spun around each gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which he replied with by giving them another twirl. Katie couldn't help but feel a _little_ annoyed with the whole charade. Honestly, couldn't he do something else other than charm a few girls? His moves were also strategic, since some of those girls were from Apollo, and their vote would go to him. Oh, they were laying this game wisely.

_So I moved to the dance floor,_  
><em>With instincts and nothing more.<em>  
><em>I had ants in my pants,<em>  
><em>I did the boogie dance,<em>  
><em>And there was nothing to do but laugh.<em>

_So I took another leap,  
>Hoping to sweep you off your feet,<br>I said,  
>'Baby maybe we could bust this joint and see if my place is open to chill.'<em>

Out of nowhere, he had appeared on Katie's side. Quicker than she could ever notice, he grabbed her hand swiftly and turned around, to which she nearly stumbled and fell. Fortunately, Travis had caught her by the waist before she did so. He then continued to do a series of twirls with her, to which all the other girls glared at in envy. Before leaving, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then rushed off back to stage. Katie couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy after the spins, but also dazed at Travis' actions. They were quite… _charming_.

_And you, could, move on with your whole life, just like you do._  
><em>Just like you shoobie-doo-doo-doo.<em>  
><em>But you could make everything alright, and I want you to.<em>  
><em>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about<em>  
><em>Was loving on you.'<em>

He gave one last wink and grin to everyone as the music ended, and the whole crowd burst into trumpeting cheers. Most of it was made up of girls' squealing, but you could somehow hear the few whoops of boys who thought that they were going to win the round. Silena came out from the wings and tackled Travis into – you guessed it – a bone-crushing hug. All Travis could do was laugh, amused that his performance had gone so well. After a few moments, Silena had gotten off of him and started addressing the crowd.

"Wasn't that just spectacular?" she asked the crowd, who only replied in cheer. "I'm glad you liked that! I think Travis here is delighted as well." Travis stepped forward and waved, to which girls once again squealed about. Silena grinned before speaking again. "But it's not over yet people! We still have some time for one more performance before the Apollo cabin tells us the results. That means that someone still has the chance to Sing It One More Time!"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Animal – Neon Trees

Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars

First Dance – Never Shout Never

So… a very Tratie filled chapter don't you think? Yeah… A lot of Tratie in it.

Also, wondering why Nico didn't fight back against Jason; was because Jason had Leo helping, so fire and wind just beat the crap out of Nico. He also thought that breaking her heart was horrible, and that he deserved punishment, even if it was the truth. So… yeah.

Oh, and thank you all for the reviews and adds to the favourites and alerts. I love you all, like always! Oh! I'm also giving cookies to all the reviewers for this chapter!

Hmm… I was thinking if some reader involvement so… how about a single question. Yeah, I'll ask you guys a question now! **If you could go to any concert in the world, whose concert would it be?**

Hope you guys give me good answers for that! Then maybe this can become a weekly thing!

Don't worry about the next update! I promise to make it soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"Maybe my love for him was wrong." Piper said, her tone despondent. Tears ran down her face and scattered themselves on the ground like raindrops. She loved him, but he loved someone else. "He loves Reyna, and I have to accept that. Someone said that if you truly love somebody, let them go; and if they return, they were always yours. If not, then they never were." She looked over at Silena, who merely gazed at her with pitying eyes. "I'll just have to do that with Jason, and if he's truly happy, then I'll just leave him be."


	4. Dear Jason

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll have to say that I don't own this. Oh well…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Dear Jason<strong>

Everyone briskly walked out of the amphitheater excited for the upcoming performance. Every single camper had the same thought on their minds. _Who was going to perform next?_

**..O..**

Piper walked out of the amphitheater, finding the area quite stuffy after being sandwiched between gods knows who. Once she got out, she took a deep breath of air and stretched her arms up, basking in the feeling of the outdoors. During her little praise about the outside, she hadn't noticed a person creeping up behind her, smirking as they did so. She put her arms down and started walking with no destination in mind, but then a sudden pair of hands blocked her view.

"Guess who." The voice whispered, in a playful and somewhat _husky_ tone. Piper smiled knowingly, placing her hands over the calloused ones that covered her vision. She leaned back into the arms that encased her, reveling in the warmth. She carefully removed the hands over her eyes and spun around, smiling at one of her best friends.

"Jason," she began, her tone mock reprimanding. "What were you doing sneaking up on me like that? You could've been some creepy stalker dude for all I know!" She punched his arm lightly. "I could've gotten a heart attack you know! Don't you care for my well-being at all?" She pouted and turned away from Jason, crossing her arms as she did so. Jason shook his head, tired of Piper's immaturity before moving around so she was facing him again.

"Sorry about that then." He said in a sincere tone. Piper softened her stance and stopped pouting as she waited for Jason to continue. He gave her a mere grin before continuing on. "I was actually just wondering if you wanted to you know…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Piper's eyebrows quirked in response. "Hang out with me and Reyna?"

"Oh." Said Piper, her tone filled with forced indifference. Jason didn't notice and kept on looking at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Piper was crestfallen at his question, and tried to hide this emotion. She smiled weakly and shook her head subtly. "Sorry Jason; I'm pretty busy. I have to help Silena out with a few things. Can I take a rain-check?"

Jason hid his disappointment. "Yeah, sure." He replied, taking a step away from her. "I guess we can just hang out another time. See ya Pipes." With that, he gave her a small wave before running off in the direction to which she guessed Reyna was.

Piper sighed sadly before walking back to the Aphrodite cabin. Why couldn't they hang out together, without _Reyna_? She shook her head at the thought. Of course he would choose _Reyna_ over her any day. He was probably asking her to hang out in pity. She face-palmed at that. Had she really lost that much faith in her best friend? He wanted to hang out with her for the pure fun of it. Damn. Her thoughts were turning really confusing now.

**..O..**

She really needed to talk to someone about her messed up thoughts on boys and relationships. She needed help from someone who was trust-worthy, mature and all in all, an _expert _on these matters. Who else better to ask then…

"So, what do you need?" Silena chirped brightly as she and Piper met in their cabin. Silena was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at Piper questioningly. Piper was pacing back and forth in the middle of the cabin, trying to make her thoughts less confusing before explaining to Silena.

Piper finally sighed once she got the gist of her mess and sat down beside Silena. She took a deep breath before beginning her statement. "I need you to help me with my extremely frustrating love life. Even though I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, these things still somehow confuse me, and I know you're the best person to ask in times like these."

Silena nodded, taking in Piper's words and trying to understand them. It wasn't hard to get the main plot of the tale. It was as if Piper was stuck in her own romantic drama story. It was basically a love triangle, involving Jason, Reyna and Piper. Piper held an unrequited love for Jason, who loved Reyna. Reyna loved him back, so they were a couple and Piper was left alone. But, Jason was having some feelings for Piper that were past the line of friendship. She explained this to her sister, who listened intently. Once she was done, Piper nodded, comprehending Silena's words.

"How about we go outside?" Silena asked, worried for Piper's well-being. She knew what heartbreak could do, and how it could actually ruin a person's health. Right now, all Piper needed was something comforting, and some fresh air and sun might do well. Piper nodded dumbly before the two girls stepped outside their cabin and started walking around aimlessly.

There was a silence between them, both girls – mainly Silena – not knowing what to say to the other. Piper looked up to the sky and felt down-trodden. The sky reminded her of Jason. They were the exact color of his eyes. She immediately snapped her head away from it, looking straight forward instead. Silena gazed at her sister anxiously, wondering what on Earth she was thinking about. She knew Piper was strong, but troubles concerning love were hard to bear.

Before long, Piper stopped abruptly, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Silena stopped shortly behind her, looking at her sister questioningly before following the line of sight. Her eyes widened as well and she stepped forward, slowly putting a comforting hand on Piper's shoulder, hoping that it would somehow help, though she doubted it would. Piper's gaze froze on the happy couple, jealousy and heartbreak bubbling within her. To most people, the sight would have been touching, and many people would have commented on it by saying '_young love'_ or something to that effect. To Piper, it just screamed out hopelessness.

It seemed that Reyna and Jason were playing an innocent game of 'Tag', with Jason being 'It'. At that moment, Reyna was running and squealing while trying to escape Jason, who was trying to use his wind powers to push her towards him. For a moment it wasn't working, and Reyna turned around, smirking proudly before blowing a raspberry at Jason. He shook his head at her immaturity before smirking himself and making a hand gesture. Soon, Reyna was being pushed by an invisible force until she reached Jason's arms, which quickly enveloped her in a hug. The pair laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she spun her around. They stayed like this for awhile before he dropped her and started to gaze into her eyes lovingly. She did the same. For the two, it seemed as if they were in their own little world.

Piper tore her eyes from the sight and spun around, walking slowly. Each step she took was painful, and tears clouded her vision, threatening to trickle down her cheeks one by one. Silena took one last look at the couple before catching up to Piper, who was trying so hard not to break out into a full sprint and burst into tears. Silena laid a soothing hand on Piper's shoulder once again, hoping that it would be a comfort to her. She watched her sister forlornly, wondering what she could do to help. She was startled when Piper finally spoke, though her speech was less than happy.

"Maybe my love for him was wrong." Piper said, her tone despondent. Tears ran down her face and scattered themselves on the ground like raindrops. She loved him, but he loved someone else. "He loves Reyna, and I have to accept that. Someone said that if you truly love somebody, let them go; and if they return, they were always yours. If not, then they never were." She looked over at Silena, who merely gazed at her with pitying eyes. "I'll just have to do that with Jason, and if he's truly happy, then I'll just leave him be."

**..O..**

Campers were cramped once again in the amphitheater, trying to get the best view of the upcoming performance. People waited in anticipation and voiced out their similar questions to those around them. "Who's singing?" and "What are they singing?" were the most frequently asked questions. A hush fell over the crowd as Silena walked upon the stage, a sad smile replacing her overly bright one. This had everyone worried and wondering what tragic thing had happened to make her like this. Silena quickly covered it up by making her smile brighter, but it still had the lingering wistfulness it carried before.

"Now," she began, her tone similar to the one she always had; bright and happy, though with a tinge of sadness etched in it. "I'd like to welcome our next singer. Please give a round of applause to our final performer, Piper!"

The crowd cheered as Silena swiftly ran off stage and into the wings. Everyone held their breaths as the thick curtain was lifted, revealing only one person on stage. It was Piper, sitting on a single stool, a microphone standing in front of her and a guitar in her hands. Her head was down, hidden beneath brown hair which curtained her. She began to strum and everyone watched her intently.

**Piper: **_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
>Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again<br>And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
>But I swore I was fine<em>

Her tone was so despondent; it had effects on the people watching her. Amongst the crowd, there were girls, who understood what it was like to be in Piper's shoes. Tears were glistening in their eyes as they listened to her words. Piper kept her head down, not wanting for anyone to see her face yet. There was a tie when she would reveal her expression, but it wasn't then.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_  
><em>And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday<em>  
><em>Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight<em>  
><em>Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why<em>

_Dear Jason, I see it all now that you're gone_  
><em>Don't think I was too young to be messed with?<em>  
><em>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home<em>  
><em>I should've known<em>

Jason's mouth came crashing to the ground when Piper sang his name, replacing it from 'John'. Was it really him that gave her this heartbreak? He turned to look at Reyna, who was looking at him accusingly. He scouted around him to see many girls, all of whom had been affected by the song, giving him death glares. He gulped and turned back to look on-stage, where Piper still hadn't revealed her face, but she was slowly inclining it upwards.

_Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame_  
><em>Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away<em>  
><em>And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand<em>  
><em>And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can<em>

_Dear Jason, I see it all now that you're gone_  
><em>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<em>  
><em>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home<em>

_Dear Jason, I see it all now it was wrong_  
><em>Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?<em>  
><em>Your dark twisted games when I loved you so<em>  
><em>I should've known<em>

Tears were building up in her eyes as she sang. But she still hid it behind her air. She was pouring out all the feelings she had been feeling in this heartbreak, and she knew that she could finally get over him after passing this final boundary; admitting that he was gone from her love life. That she was only chasing a faint wish when she thought about the two of them together.

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry_  
><em>Never impressed by me acing your tests<em>  
><em>All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes<em>  
><em>'Cause you've burn them out<em>

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me_  
><em>So don't look now<em>  
><em>I'm shining like fireworks over<em>  
><em>Your sad, empty town<em>

She had finally lifted her head up, her hair pushed away from her face. Everyone silently gasped at the scene. Piper; she was smiling, though it was only a small smile. Her eyes were watery, but no tears were falling from them yet. Her eyes skirted around, looking for a certain person among the crowd. It was only when she had reached the middle-front that she had found that person. She gazed intently at Jason, hoping that he would've gotten the message as she continued to sing.

_Dear Jason, I see it all now that you're gone_  
><em>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<em>  
><em>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home<em>

_Dear Jason, I see it all now it was wrong_  
><em>Don't you think seventeen's too young to be played with?<em>  
><em>The girl in the dress wrote you a song<em>  
><em>You should've known<em>

_You should've known_  
><em>Don't you think I was too young?<em>  
><em>You should've known<em>

With one last strum, she finished the song. Her gaze turned away from Jason and turned to Silena, who was walking on the stage, her smile wistful. She walked over to Piper and – instead of a bone-crushing hug – enveloped her in a warm comforting hug. Piper returned this before letting go, and running off stage and into the wings. Silena watched her go before going to the microphone stand and – after a pause – speaking to the crowd.

"And that," she began, her tone found with no overflowing brightness. "Signifies the end of Round 1. We won't be learning the results until the end of the competition, so you'll just have to hold that." Her smile managed to grow brighter, so no-one would be concerned later. "Now, we'll only have to wait until tomorrow for someone to Sing It One More Time!"

**..O..**

Away from the amphitheater, in the cold, empty cabin of Aphrodite, three girls were together for a meeting. Two girls were standing in the middle of the cabin, both looking expectantly at the third girl, who was sitting on her bed, legs and arms both crossed. A sly smile was etched on her face as she spoke.

"So…" she said, her sly smile slowly turning menacing. "You need my help."

"We want power." Kayla said quickly, before turning to her partner who was staring at the third girl pleadingly.

"And we can do anything for it." Jennifer said, her tone begging.

"And we know you're the right person to ask." they simultaneously stated.

"Then you've come to the right girl." Drew said, standing up from her position and moving to the door. "I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Dear John – Taylor Swift

So right now, I'm writing this A/N at a very late time in Australia, so you're lucky I'm even actually posting. Though I would try and stay up to any time if I could put up another chapter.

Yeah, it was quite a depressing chapter, wasn't it? I was listening to a lot of sad songs (both American and Japanese) while writing this so… that's probably why it turned out so… _sad_.

Also, just a heads up. I might not be able to update for a while. Everything's just been piling up and I might not get the time to write the next chapter. So don't expect it to come next Saturday. I'll probably try in two weeks, but I'm not so sure.

The other reason for me not writing might also have to be with the fact that I'm not really into it anymore. PJO isn't as interesting to me as it was before and… yeah. Sorry to disappoint if I don't update soon.

Oh yeah, I loved some of your concert ideas. Shout out to **BornLucky101 **for having the most interesting concert idea. A concert for 'A Very Potter Musical'? I'd love that! Darren Criss makes me swoon, and 'Granger Danger' is the best! Oh yeah, I love Lauren Lopez as well. I can never look at Draco the same again.

Now let's see… this chapter's question will be… **Who is your favorite on-screen (TV or Movie) character and why? **I have to say, mine would be **Darren Criss** as **Blaine** on **GLEE**! He's handsome, charming AND can sing well. That's all I need to love him. I'm hoping for awesome and interesting answers! The most interesting will get a shout-out, so think **BIG!**

Again, sorry that I have to update the next chapter late. If I can – _somehow _ – manage to evade any work, I'll try and update this week, but don't really count on it! Have a lovely few weeks you Sing It fans, and hang tight for the next chapter!

**Teaser:**

"So girls," she began, spinning around to face her troupe. They all watched her keenly, their eyes widening and mouths slowly opening as a sly smile formed on her face. "Those girls don't know how to run this competition right. We need a little something to - _spice _it up. That's where we come in girls. We'll show them who's boss." Drew took a deep breath and looked at a girl with a boombox, who merely nodded in understanding to the leader. Drew spun around to face the door, plastering a devilish smirk on her face. She raised her leg up and kicked the door, just as the music began. "It's time for us to show them who the _bad_ girls are!"


	5. The Bad Girls

Disclaimer: I should probably think of how to say this creatively... Never mind. As usual, I don't own PJO.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Bad Girls<strong>

The room around her was silent. All the bodies were still wrapped up snugly in their mess of blankets. She would occasionally hear a snore or two as she passed some of her siblings' beds. She scoffed silently when she saw Silena resting in peacefully on her bed, looking as perfect in her slumber as she did when awake. She then smirked mischievously as she reached the door and escaped the confines of her cabin. Once she was outside, she scouted around for any suspicious activity. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, so she had time to set up her little plan before all the campers woke up at sunrise. Before she hurried to all the other cabins, she left the door a tiny bit ajar, prepared for the girls who would come to follow her soon.

"All according to plan." She muttered under her breath, grinning wildly as she hopped down the steps and rushed over to the next cabin over, opening the door a tiny bit for any girl who wanted to come. She reached the Hermes cabin last but instead of leaving it ajar, she opened it fully to reveal five smirking girls, all holding the necessary equipment for their soon-to-come activities. She beckoned the girls to follow her and led them to the mess hall. Then, they began to work.

**..O..**

Silena woke up to the bright sunshine hitting her in the eyes. Disgruntled by the early wake up call, she muttered some profanities before realizing what the day signified. It was the second day of the competition! Wasn't that enough to make anyone happy?

During her euphoria, she was oblivious to the fact that some of her siblings' beds were empty, or the fact that the Aphrodite door was left a little bit ajar. Her movements in the cabin were light and dainty. She prepped herself up quickly before grabbing her infamous megaphone and whisking her way out of there.

She was in for a shock when she reached the mess hall. She, along with a few other straggling campers reached the hall last, and could barely see what was happening behind the mass of bodies pushing and yanking their way through for a little view of the problem. Silena, being as stubborn as she is, sighed wearily before whipping out her megaphone, knowing it was the only tool of most use at that time.

"Hey!" she all but shrieked into it, piercing some of the eardrums of campers near her. Most campers heard her and turned heads to gawk at her. She glared at all of them pointedly and made a hand gesture for them to move aside. Afraid of her wrath, the campers did as she motioned and created a path for her. She smiled thankfully before parading down the path. Once she reached the end, she was met with most of her fellow cabin leaders. She looked at them curiously before turning to stare at what everyone else was peering at. Her mouth dropped at the sight that met her.

The tables were overturned; some of them covered in streamers while others were left alone. The back door was cracked straight through the middle and left hanging on its hinges. The floor was covered in dirt and grime, but also specks of glitter and splatters of some mysterious liquid. The stench in the room was horrid, and Silena found it hard not to just vomit all over the stained floor. Who on Earth could've done it?

"It's horrible right?" Annabeth questioned from her side as she saw Silena's reaction to the mess. "We have no idea who did it or what we can do. Chiron and Dionysus aren't here since they left with most of the younger campers for a trip to learn more about demigods. Why did this have to happen in their absence?"

"How long will they be gone?" Silena asked back, her eyes still glued on to the destruction. Annabeth had a thoughtful expression on her face for a few minutes, trying to recall what Chiron had instructed her before he had left. She snapped her fingers once she figured it out.

"They'll be gone till Sunday. That's what Chiron told me before he left. He said that the camp was under my main supervision while he's gone." Annabeth affirmed, her tone turning authoritative in her last few words. She glared at the people who were still gaping at the sight the beheld them but Silena shrugged it off.

"Okay. So that means it's our responsibility to find out who the Hades did this." Silena assured fiercely. Everyone surrounding her gulped, nervous from Silena's statement. "If anyone should know absolutely _anything_ about this, please speak now, or we might have to use some different _methods _of getting it out of you."

Then they heard a bang come from the back door and all hell broke loose.

**..O..**

_During the Silena's inspection of the mess hall…_

Drew smiled notoriously as she walked up to the broken door. Everything was going to plan, and it was soon time for their big… _debut_. It was all set, and now all they had to do was wait for that bitchy half-sister of hers finish ranting about what they did.

"So girls," she began, spinning around to face her troupe. They all watched her keenly, their eyes widening and mouths slowly opening as a sly smile formed on her face. "Those girls don't know how to run this competition right. We need a little something to - _spice _it up. That's where we come in girls. We'll show them who's boss." Drew took a deep breath and looked at a girl with a boombox, who merely nodded in understanding to the leader. Drew spun around to face the door, plastering a devilish smirk on her face. She raised her leg up and kicked the door, just as the music began. "It's time for us to show them who the _bad_ girls are!"

**..O..**

The crowd heard the door fall down and an impish giggle as the music started. They all gawked once girls started filing in, Drew at their lead. Kayla and Jennifer were by her side, smirking as they saw the girls' faces.

**Drew: **_Back door cracked  
>We don't need a key<br>We get in for free  
>No VIP sleaze<em>

Even though she drawled the lyrics, Drew still sounded quite good. Silena's jaw clenched as Drew and her girls strutted through the disarrayed room, seemingly happy with what the place had ended up like.

_Drink that Kool-Aid_  
><em>Follow my lead<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us<em>  
><em>You're coming with me<em>

At the last two lines, Drew wagged her finger, gesturing for us to come over and follow her lead. All the girls that were left with Silena looked appalled by the signal and scowled exasperatedly. Some of the girls who were with Drew came up to the crowd, grabbing some of the boys to come and dance with them.

_It's time to kill the lights_  
><em>And shut the DJ down<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking over<em>  
><em>No one's getting out<em>

And like that, the doors in the mess hall were all closed swiftly, trapping all those unfortunate people who were inside at the time. That meant that all the cabin leaders were left alone with the wild girls.

_This place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

Drew started walking up to the shocked leaders, smirking as she reached Silena. Those around Silena watched in wonder as Drew approached, seemingly confident about what she was doing.

_Now what?_  
><em>We're taking control<em>  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>

Drew came and used one finger to push Silena back, smirking all the while. She nearly toppled over too, but Beckendorf managed to catch her before she did. After that, Drew slid back away going back to the crowd of crazy girls waiting for her. Some more girls swarmed around the leaders, a few grabbing one boy at a time.

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored<em>

Soon, all the boys were whisked away by the animalistic girls. The good girls all watched, stupefied by the actions. Some of the bad girls then started forcing themselves on the captured boys, yanking them for themselves and grinding against them. For some of the boys like Percy and Beckendorf, they didn't seem comfortable with the situation, while Connor and Leo looked like they enjoyed the attention.

_It's time to lose your mind_  
><em>And let the crazy out<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't mess around<em>

Annabeth snapped when she saw the girls move away from Percy, giving room for that _she-devil_ to come and dance with him. At first, when they parted, he seemed relieved. That's when that little tramp sister of hers had to stride in and grind up against him. She was so close to going up there and punching her in the nose but restrained herself. It wasn't the right time for revenge… _yet_.

For Katie, Thalia, Silena and Piper, it was all the same situation as Annabeth, only with their own specific guys. Jaws clenched in attempts not to hiss and hands were tightened into painful fists. Each girl had to restrain themselves from becoming violent, but knew that there had to be some plan to have revenge.

_This place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Go insane, go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them hands<em>

Slowly, it seemed as if the boys were enjoying it. They were _boys _after all, and they all had raging hormones which they could barely control. That's when the good girls made a mental note to have revenge against _them_ later.

_Go insane, go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them hands<em>

_We're taking over_  
><em>(Blow)<em>  
><em>Get use to it, okay<em>  
><em>(Blow)<em>

All the girls regrouped back to Drew, who grinned like a Cheshire cat at the last words, hoping that all the good girls understood what her message was. Some of her girls seemed pleased with what they had done to the boys, who all seemed somewhat happy with the actions. This ticked the good girls off even more.

_This place about to blow, blow_  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow, blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>

The song ended, but no-one had applauded them. This didn't faze Drew and her gang one bit. The girls looked in disgust at Drew and her posse before turning and glaring at the boys, who all visibly gulped and backed away slowly.

Silena, being the brave person that she is, walked up to Drew calmly. Drew knew she had cracked her sister badly, and was proud of that accomplishment. The girls behind Drew came up beside her, ready for anything that was about to happen. The female cabin leaders followed Silena's lead and walked up as well, only to the person that so happened to dance with their desired boy.

"What. Was. That." Annabeth asked, enunciating every single word. Kayla smirked, before leaning forward to taunt her sister.

"That Annabeth, was an invitation." Kayla replied smugly, her arms folding across her chest snobbishly.

"Yes." Jennifer added, shocking the girl in front of her, who happened to be Katie. "An invitation for a little… _game_ of ours."

"We're splitting from the main group." The girl in front of Thalia explained, and Thalia scowled and cracked her knuckles, but the girl in front of her didn't appear frightened.

"We're actually quite bored with however the hell you've been running this competition." The girl in front of Piper who was – to everyone's surprise – Jason's love Reyna.

"So we're a new team now." Drew finished for them all. "I'd like you to meet us, the bad girls."

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure." Katie began spitefully. "But I can honestly say that I'm not. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I can answer that for you." Thalia interjected in a snappish tone. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she scowled. "They're all just a bunch of bitchy whores that want attention."

"Call us whatever you want." Reyna snapped back. "We don't really care."

"All we care about is if you accept our proposition." Drew informed them. "So what do you say? Do you agree?"

Silena huffed, and her eyes narrowed at Drew's overconfidence. She knew that agreeing to this would piss her off, but what's life without a little new competition?

"What the hell." Silena said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders for added effect. Drew and her friends merely smiled at Silena's reply, but she wasn't over yet. Silena's eyes narrowed and her stance fiercer. She swiftly turned around before beginning to walk away, but stopped just before she exited the door. "But just a little word of warning from us all. I can assure you that my team would agree to this. Whatever the hell you'll be doing, we're going to counter that ten times better. Be wary, cause we're going to kick your sorry little asses."

With that, she strode out of the building quickly. The female leaders followed in suit, giving the bad girls death glares before walking out indignantly. The bad girls just smirked like usual before walking out from the back door. All the while, the boys stood dumbfounded at the development that they had just watched unfold before their eyes.

"Well…" Leo said, breaking the tense silence that followed the girls' leaving. "I think that all of us are going to be the first witnesses to the most epic, ass-kicking, legendary bitch fight in all of history. Ain't that exciting?"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Blow – Ke$ha

Wow… I just realized that that's the second Ke$ha song I've used in this series. That's funny…

Anyways, I apologize for not being able to update last week. As I said, I've been swamped with _tons _of work. But I somehow found time to write this and update today! Thank God!

Also, I seem to have been addicted to AVPM and AVPS, so you can blame that as reasons to why I may have updates a few hours later than usual. But it's so freaking addictive!

On another upside note, it was my birthday sometime in the past week! I won't say the actual date since… well, I'm not really bothered. But it really was my birthday and I think that I got one of the greatest hauls so far! Extremely happy about that!

Now… For our little question game. This week's winner is **Fire City Girl **for her character who was **Spongebob Squarepants**! It was actually the only cartoon character mentioned so I thought it was interesting. Great idea!

Now for the question… Let's see… **What is your favorite game of all time? **It is impossible for me to answer that question because I have too many, but some of the top ones are the Phoenix Wright series, Sims 3 and Band Hero. I have _way_ more, but that would be too hard to list. So wrack your brains and unleash the inner gamer within you! Best answer gets a shout out.

Thank you for all the reviews! They were quite lovely as usual. Now I'll make up a little challenge for you all. This week, how about you guys write extremely long reviews that may tend to ramble. Ha. Yes, I do appreciate extremely long reviews that have so many paragraphs and tend to ramble a bit. So can you please do that? It would be such a wonderful present from you all.

Love you all! Hope you can all sit tight for the next update. I swear it'll be a juicy chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"So how are we going to do it?" Katie questioned, nervous for what Silena was going to say. Silena had been thinking up of a plan for a while, and she had smiled once she finished concocting it. Now she was smiling playfully at all of them.

"Well…" Silena began, her tone mirthful and mischievous. "We're going to have to play the game… just like _them_."


	6. Slave Against the Toxic Music

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or _any_ of the songs used in this chapter.

Warning: Things could get pretty steamy in the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Slave Against the Toxic Music<strong>

After the invitation and acceptance of the Bad Girls' challenge, the Good Girls all headed back to the Aphrodite cabin for an urgent meeting on what their next plans was. Since their group did split up, only a third of the girls stayed in their team, which could make working harder than usual.

All the Good Girls left congregated into the stuffy Aphrodite cabin, to some campers' dismay. When they were all in, they found places where they could easily hear those who were going to speak. The female cabin leaders stood in the very back of the Aphrodite cabin, just in front of the massive wardrobe that held over hundreds of outfits. The one most nervous of speaking was Silena, who was supposed to keep the whole show in peace, but her idea had somehow turned into a raging war.

Annabeth cleared her throat and Silena snapped out of her deep thinking, before clearing her own throat and gazing at everyone in authority. "We've called you here today because of something that has come up. It all began with the horrible destruction that you have all seen earlier." She paused for a moment and looked over to her side where Annabeth nodded for her to continue. "That mess was actually an _invitation_ for us to a little competition."

People looked at her with befuddled expressions and she took a step back meekly, looking over to Annabeth pleading. The said girl sighed wearily and shook her head before stepping forward and continuing Silena's abrupt speech.

"Drew and a _lot _of other girls have split from the main girls group and formed their own, more notorious group; the Bad Girls." Annabeth heard sharp gasps made from the crowd and she rolled her eyes at how some of the girls thought that this was the end of it all. "But, this isn't going to faze us at all. Instead, Silena had accepted the challenge, and we are now a new group ourselves; the Good Girls."

At that, Annabeth took a step back and waited for the next person to step forward. Thalia looked at her other fellow cabin leaders before shrugging her shoulders and stepping forward, to the surprise of most of the audience.

"Therefore, this is _war_." Thalia remarked, her tone growing more mischievous. "We need to play this competition better than those girls, but it's going to be hard. They already have most of the girls on their side, and they act like wild, untamed beasts. They also have more appeal to the boys of the camp, which is _somehow_ disadvantageous to our chance of winning."

Suddenly, murmurs broke in the crowd, and all the girls became frantic, discussing this new development in the competition. Piper inwardly groaned at the ridiculousness of the girls before grabbing Silena's megaphone and switching it on.

"Hey!" she cried loudly and the girls stopped their mini conversations and stared at her begrudgingly. She smiled victoriously before handing the megaphone back to Silena and turning to speak to the girls. "Now is not the time to start getting worried about all this. We _will_ kick those slutty girls' asses. We just have to beat them at their own game."

Silena then smiled widely and impishly as a plan started brewing up in her head. Piper addressed the girls about what they should be aware of and that if there were any new ideas thought of, there will be another meeting like the one they just had. After a few more minuted of brief overview, the girls were dismissed and soon enough, it was only those female cabin leaders left behind.

They then began chatting about their next plan of strategy. They all voiced in their opinions, except Silena. Katie noticed the fact that Silena kept silent after Piper's speech, and how she had a devilish grin on her face. Katie immediately got anxious by the look and voiced out her question, directing it to Silena.

"So how are we going to do it?" Katie questioned, nervous for what Silena was going to say. Silena had been thinking up of a plan for a while, and she had smiled once she finished concocting it. Now she was smiling playfully at all of them.

"Well…" Silena began, her tone mirthful and mischievous. "We're going to have to play the game… just like _them_."

**..O..**

"You have got to be joking Silena." Annabeth cried whiningly, glaring and pouting at Silena like a child. After Silena gave her a check and smiled, she threw on a coat and quickly hid under it. "We _cannot_ be seen in these clothes. Not in front of… Not in front of all those people! We cannot pull this off!"

"Oh please." Thalia said, amused by Annabeth's childishness. After Silena checked her, she slowly pulled a coat on top of her clothes and sat down next to the anxious Annabeth. "This is _not_ as bad as last year's performance. May I remind you that you _danced _in _bikini tops _and _daisy dukes_ to _Katy Perry_. What in Hades is making you afraid of what you'll be doing soon?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "Maybe it's the fact that this is _extremely_ unlike what Katie and I did last year. Last year, we were dancing with a bunch of girls _on stage_. This time, it's different because we'll be dancing _right in front _of those extremely perverted guys that can't help but put their hands on any one of us. It's going to be even worse than last year's performance!"

"I have to agree with her on that." Katie interjected, plopping herself between Thalia and Annabeth after throwing her coat on. "Last year, we were on stage and _far_, far away from those guys that supposedly 'drooled' over us." Thalia snorted. "Really; what we're about to do is giving those guys a near peep show. How can you _not_ be freaking out right now!"

"I'm thinking about the entire major ass kicking that I'll be doing once this is all over." Thalia replied smartly, her sadistic smirk giving Annabeth and Katie the creeps. "Oh c'mon! Can you imagine all the pain these guys will be in and the looks on those slutty whores' faces once we're done? I've been getting pretty rusty on my bow after all this time dedicated to fixing up this camp. I _need _for this ass-whooping to happen."

"She has a point there." Piper chimed in, placing herself next to Annabeth and wrapping her coat tighter around her body. "Thinking about all the pain that will be inflicted on them is better than thinking about what the Hades will happen when I reveal this gods-forsaken outfit in front of all those people in camp. This is _so_ embarrassing! What the Hades was Silena thinking?"

"Don't worry about it." Silena assured them, moving up to the front door of Aphrodite cabin. "This is going to be _all _fine. Besides; some of you might charm your way into a boy's heart."

Annabeth bit her lip nervously. "But what about how we'll perform; we barely have any moves and orders to follow. Right now, all we're going to do is wing it when we're performing, which I'm pretty unsure of doing. This is crazy!"

"And that is what'll make this fun." Annabeth retorted cheerfully. "C'mon Annie! This'll be great!" Silena opened the door and they all filed out the door and slowly started walking to the wrecked mess hall where everyone was congregated. "I wouldn't have known that one of the queens of sex appeal would be afraid of a little revealing."

Annabeth paused mid-step and glared viciously at Silena, who smiled sheepishly. "What the hell did you just call me?" she asked, her voice deadly calm and chilling. "Queen of sex appeal! Are you freaking kidding me Silena? You must be crazy! I am _not_ a queen of sex appeal! I barely even have sex appeal!"

Katie smirked at this before clamping a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "I beg to differ Annie. You may have been a _tad bit _blind last year because other than Percy, there were _many_ more boys drooling puddles over your moves."

Silena then smirked after Katie's statement. "You may be forgetting one thing Kates." Katie looked at her quizzically. "I said that she was one of the _queens _of sex appeal. Therefore, she wasn't the only person boys were drooling puddles over."

The other girls laughed before breaking out into a fierce run to the mess hall, leaving a bewildered Katie and Annabeth behind. The two girls looked at each other before nodding and setting off behind them, screaming out profanities and death threats aimed at the amused girls.

**..O..**

Campers were piled into the mess hall, trying to push others out of the way to get a better view on what was happening. Coincidentally, most of the people in the front were boys, which included the cabin leaders. The leaders knew that it was the beginning of the epic bitch fight and tried to stay _far_ away from the front, where they'd get a good view, but since they were boys, they couldn't help but stay in their positions, anxious but excited about what they were about to see.

The crowd hushed as the lights in the mess hall dimmed. Most people were crowded amongst the walls, trying to give as much space for the performance as possible. They grew more excited as a lone figure appeared in the middle of the crowd, wearing a coat with the hood up. The figure kept their head low, not wanting to reveal their identity. Then, the music started, and phase one of the Good Girls' plans began.

**?: **_I know I may be young  
>But I've got feelings, too<br>And I need to do what I feel like doing  
>So let me go and just listen<em>

A soft, husky voice spoke, with everyone not recognizing the voice. That is, until the figure took their hood and coat of, revealing the identity of the mystery person and what was hidden underneath all along.

**Silena: **_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_  
><em>Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world<em>  
><em>Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club<em>  
><em>Well, I'm just tryin' to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love<em>

The crowd were awestruck when they saw Silena, walking around in very _provocative _clothes. She was wearing very _short_ shorts and a tube top that only covered her breast. Boys tried to not go crazy and run up to her as she moved around in the ring formed by the crowd.

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh_  
><em>Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh<em>  
><em>Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh<em>

The boys were starting to lose their self-control when she started to move even more suggestively. The playful smile on her face grew wider as she saw the reactions, from the clenched jaws by the boys, to the spiteful hisses by the Bad Girls.

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy  
>But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy<br>What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares?  
>All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancin' there<em>

She went up to an unknown boy and started to dance with him. This boy looked highly mortified from a very sexy girl dancing next to him and the death glares that he was receiving from the other boys. He looked like he died once she put her hands on his chest and went up to kiss him on the cheek.

_I'm a slave for you_  
><em>I cannot hold it, I cannot control it<em>  
><em>I'm a slave for you<em>  
><em>I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it<em>

She pushed away from the boy and back to the middle where she made some more alluring moves before the song faded. The crowd cheered but she stood still in the middle, as if waiting for something to come. The crowd was startled when another song came up and girls started pouring in from in amongst them. Then, there were two girls who were wearing coats just like Silena hidden in the campers. Ready to come out when it was ready.

**?: **_All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner, take it down<em>

The two cloaked figures stepped out into the ring as girls started dancing provocatively in amongst them. The two girls sidled into the middle of the ring, and they knew that most of the attention was on them. They saw each others' faces under the coats and smirked victoriously before singing.

**?: **_It's me against the music  
>Uh huh, it's just me and me, yeah, c'mon<br>Hey Annie?  
>Are you ready? Uh huh, are you?<em>

Their voices were husky and low, as to not reveal themselves, but as the hidden girl on the right said 'Annie', the coats came off, and to the surprise of many in the hall, they saw Annabeth and Thalia in the middle, once again, wearing _very_ tempting clothes. Thalia wore a white suit, just like in the video, which made her look more feminine than masculine. Annabeth wore a black suit, the top barely covering her torso which was only clad in a white camisole. She finished the look with a black fedora.

**Both:**_No one cares  
><em>**Annabeth: **_It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
><em>**Both: **_To hell with stares  
><em>**Annabeth: **_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_

Annabeth and Thalia started moving around in the ring, dancing along with other girls while always giving a competitive glance at each other. Many boys had to gulp down pleased groans when girls came their way, snatching them up and dancing along with them. The cabin leaders, mainly Percy and Nico, were at wits end on what to do with these wild girls, who they knew were being controlled by Annabeth and Thalia.

**B: **_And no one's there  
><em>**A: **_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
><em>**B: **_Tonight I'm here  
><em>**A: **_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass_

Annabeth had her own group behind her, following her every move. It was time to put in a little complicated choreography, but she knew it would make her performance worthwhile if she did it. She looked around to spot Thalia glaring at her, dancing against a boy she had never seen before. One hand on her hip with the other lying about freely, she strutted forward, her dance troupe following her and she knew that this was when her competition started.

**A: **_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

Step out and slide; spin 360°; grab a partner and pull them back to back; sink down to the ground before pushing away and facing them in the front; one jumps up and pulls the other into a twist. Moves that seemed so easy, but it was hard when so much was at stake. This was their reply back to those whores; that they weren't easy to mess with.

**Thalia: **_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
>Tryin' to hit it, you could die<br>In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'ma take a you on_

She moved on to dance alongside the crowd, who seemed to still be in shock by the performance. She moved along, near the boys in the front and grabbed the one she had been eyeing on for awhile; a boy with tousled brown hair that she didn't even know. She could hear a growl from behind her and knew that her payback was doing well.

**Both: **_All my people on the floor  
>Let me see you dance, let me see ya<br>All my people wantin' more  
>Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya<em>

She was dancing with another guy. They were _all_ dancing with other boys, none of the leaders ever being picked. He was rejected by his own _girlfriend_ for some random asshole that was standing _right next to him_. What the Hades did she think she was doing?

**Both: **_All my people, 'round and 'round  
>Let me see you dance, let me see ya<br>All my people in the crowd  
>Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya<em>

Suddenly, the moves stopped. The girls froze midway in whatever they were doing and just stayed like that. The crowd was confused in their actions and waited for what was yet to come. After a few moments, two lone figures stepped out from the back of the crowd, moving forward to inspect the frozen girls. These two figures were cloaked, just like the girls before, but the campers still didn't know who it was; but they had a pretty good hunch.

Suddenly music started playing and girls started dropping to the floor in groups. Everyone was confused by the action, but then concentrated on the two cloaked figures that were standing back to back. Once the singing part began, the cloaks went off and the final two girls were revealed.

**Katie: **_Baby, can't you see?  
>I'm calling a guy like you<br>Should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'<em>

The girls were wearing matching outfits. A school girls, only a bit more modified. They were short, barely covering inches of their thighs, and the school shirt was left unbuttoned but tied at the chest, leaving nothing to imagination for many of the guys watching.

**Piper: **_There's no escape  
>I can't wait, I need a hit<br>Baby, give me it  
>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it<em>

Piper smirked at each of the guys before sauntering over to one particular son of Hephaestus that looked as if he had just crapped his pants. Piper carted Leo off to dance with her in the middle of the ring. Poor Leo looked horrified to have Piper acting all sexy around him, and one son of Zeus felt the need to pummel him, even if he was his best friend. The girls that were frozen then started moving, standing up and moving into pairs to flock to one unsuspecting guy.

**Girls: **_Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<em>

Katie followed in suit, strutting over to one mesmerized son of Hermes. At the sight of Katie, his jaw dropped and he tried to high-tail it out of there, but to no avail. Katie captured him with her vines and started dancing against him, a few other girls helping her out too. The other son of Hermes watched his brother get ravished by his Katie, and felt the sudden urge to punch the living daylights out of him.

**Both: **_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

More boys were joining into the ring, leaving many of the Bad Girls out. Each time a boy was whisked into their domain, a daughter of Demeter would wrap their legs and arms in vines, making sure that they can't escape. Then, a gaggle of girls would flock over to this poor boy and give him a fun time. By the end of it all, the boy would look more scruffy but satisfied at the same time. This was how it worked, with girls moving on from one boy to the other, never missing one out.

**Piper: **_It's getting late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip from my devil cup  
>Slowly, it's taking over me<em>

Finally, it was only the cabin leaders, excluding Leo and Connor, left standing in the middle of the ring. They found themselves grouped together and looked anxiously at one another, hoping that the girls wouldn't notice them. But of course, they had looked around, only spotting boys wrapped in vines before strutting back into the middle, where they spotted them. That's when the boys realized that they ran out of luck.

**Girls: **_Too high, can't come down  
>It's in the air<br>And it's all around  
>Can you feel me now?<em>

The girls took one look at them before smirking seductively and wrapping them up in vines. The boys struggled desperately, but to no avail, and then the female leaders marched in. The leaders looked at their male counterparts in victory, before walking tantalizingly slow to the one they wanted to torture the most.

**Both: **_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

The girls finally sidled up to their favorite male cabin leader before working their magic. The boys, still stuck in their vines in a ring were enraptured by the girls' moves. Each girl placed their hands on the boy's shoulders before slowly moving them down to reach the point at the bottom of their stomachs. Each made an identical gulp as the girls teased that area, the direction of their blood flowing downwards. The girls' smirked at the reactions and continued to do their actions.

**Silena: **_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Silena smirked at her choice guy before going back to feeling him up. The girls' followed in suit to do that to their unsuspecting guy, who knew that there was no other way but to just enjoy the attention. The girls continued, feeling the muscles of their guy and even daring to kiss and nibble their necks. The boys groaned and whimpered slightly, appreciating the touch. The girls finally realized this and backed away, thoroughly annoyed with the hurried acceptance of their movements.

**Katie: **_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

The boys looked at the girls, desperately seeking more attention, but they just smiled and backed away, hurrying back to the group of girls already congregating near the center. The campers looked at the scene in curiosity as the girls then began to dance with each other. Almost every boy ached to be in amongst the dancing scene, but was still stuck in their tangle of vines.

**Both: **_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

The girls watched in glee at the boys gazing at them longingly and the Bad Girls looking at them murderously. Their plans had worked, and they managed to beat the bitches at their own game.

**All: **_Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now  
>I think I'm ready now<br>Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now_

The music ended, but no-one clapped. The Bad Girls sneered at the Good Girls before flocking off, back to Drew's headquarters. The Good Girls seemed fine with silence and whooped and cheered madly at their accomplishment. They blew a kiss to the boys before parading through the mess of boys and vines and getting the hell out of there. The boys stood awestruck, trying to recall what had just happened in those precious few moments where their girls had acted mightily sexy.

"So…" Connor remarked, giving out a low whistle as all boys tried to turn their heads to face him. "I'm guessing that Round 1 of the ultimate ass-kicking bitch fight was just completed." The boys around him dumbly nodded in response and he grinned impishly. "The only thing I have left to say is… holy shit!"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

I'm A Slave 4 U - Britney Spears

Me Against the Music - Britney Spears

Toxic - Britney Spears

Yes, I know. I used three Britney Spears' songs in one whole chapter. I've actually been planning to add this in another story or something but... hell, I didn't know where to put it in that story, and when the chance for the girls to become more sexy came up, I decided it was time to use this. I'm not really sure what to think of the chapter... I guess it's fine, on the borderline of 'eh' and good.

Okay; I want to thank you all SO. FREAKING. MUCH! I think that you're all the best readers in the whole entire freaking world! Just... THANK YOU~!

Now, to answer some questions.

TheSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yes, you may use the quote. I'm glad you liked it!

Born from Boreas: Yes, my favorite TV show is Glee. I find it **totally awesome**!

BornLucky101: I may have already said this before in our little PM chats but I'll say it again. I am not entitled to give you any information about what happens in SIOMT. You'll just have the Teaser to deal with it.

xXPavicXx: Well, you didn't really have a question; but I saw that you said it was your birthday in a couple of days. So Happy B'day!

FireCityGirl: Yes, I can imagine them singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow and Drew screaming 'WTF!'. Too bad I didn't use it in this chapter...

MyNameIsNot: Yes, I do like Professor Layton. And yes, I do know that there is a crossover between that and Phoenix Wright. When I heard about it, I started screaming and running around the house in happiness. But I also know that it's only supposed to be released in Japan, which pissed me off.

And that's the end of the questions. Sorry of I missed out on any.

Also, I love that you loved Leo's line! I thought I needed to add a little bit of humor in the end, and Leo was the key.

Now for the question... Thanks to everyone who answered. Respect to the people who said C.O.D. I was stupid enough _not_ to add that in my favorite games list, but it's right up there. Now the winner for that is... **mugglelover88** and **MyNameIsNot**!

Yes, it was a shared victory, but I liked both of their ideas. Mugglelover88; Simon Says? That is the ultimate kids' game of all time. It's **totally awesome** that you thought of that. MyNameIsNot; Pokemon? When I read yours, I just gave you respect. Pokemon is the ultimate video game of all time. Once again, it's **totally awesome **that you thought of that.

This weeks question is... well, since I've been craving to watch an awesome movie, the question is. **What is your favorite movie? **Mine would have to be **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2**! It's just **totally awesome**. Enough said.

Now you may be wondering why I've used the term **totally awesome** and why it's always in bold. That's because I'm still in LOVE with TEAM STARKID! All of them are **TOTALLY AWESOME**! Respect to anyone that's a StarKid fan!

So, I know I'm totally droning on, so I apologize for the extremely long A/N. Hope you have a **totally awesome** week! Love ya!

P.S. Team Damian FTW on TGP.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"The girls are practically taking over this whole damn competition." Percy began seriously, glaring pointedly at all the boys listening to his speech. "If we don't control them, we're just going to lose this competition, with absolutely no fight from us. We're gonna have to kick it up a notch!"**  
><strong>


	7. They're Bringing Sexy Back

Disclaimer: I do not own absolutely _any _of the characters or _any_ of the songs used in this.

I'm excited right now so I've decided to add this in the top. This week commemorates my first year on FanFiction! So, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – They're Bringing Sexy Back<strong>

After the Good Girls' performance, the boys finally escaped their vine holds when Leo finally remembered that he could burn it using his pyrokinesis. Many groans and face-palms went around as Leo meekly smiled and set the wild vines ablaze, releasing the boys. Once they were all released from the traps, they all congregated into the Poseidon cabin, where Percy stood up and took the lead.

"The girls are practically taking over this whole damn competition." Percy began seriously, glaring pointedly at all the boys listening to his speech. "If we don't control them, we're just going to lose this competition, with absolutely no fight from us. We're gonna have to kick it up a notch!"

Murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd, but it was only when Travis raised his hand that they hushed up and looked at him curiously. He gave the peering boys a coy wink before standing up when Percy acknowledged him.

"Have you been watching a lot of StarKid lately?" Travis asked mischievously. At hearing the question, Percy immediately reddened and the boys laughed at the abashed leader. As Travis received high-fives from all around, a gigantic wave of water managed to hit him and the few guys around him. The boys all heard Percy's jovial laugh, much to their chagrin, before all looking at each other and nodding in agreement. Percy never did expect a massive body of boys jump and tackle him to the ground, and squish him for many moments after.

**..O..**

Well, it would be a lie if they said that their curiosity wasn't piqued as they heard the boys' announcement. It was Leo, telling everyone who was left in the camp to move their asses over to the amphitheater where there would be a performance that would supposedly 'blow their minds away'.

They didn't believe it of course. It was probably Leo just trying to _smooth talk _his way into people coming, but she couldn't say that the message hadn't worked. When she arrived at the amphitheater, at least half of the female population left at the camps were shuffling their way inside, excited at the performance soon to come.

She darted and skirted around the female mass, finding her way to the front where most of the female leaders had managed to go. She found a place in between and Katie and Thalia who were discussing madly about what they should've expected. Crazy theories could be heard from many girls wondering what the boys will sing, how they'll sing, what they're wearing, how they dance, or if there was any crowd participation. The latter choice was what most girl were squealing about, but she didn't care; that is, until the crowd hushed and the music began.

A lone figure stepped out on to the stage, and it was only when the light directly hit the person that everyone recognized the person. He was clad in black dress pants and a white dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone, giving the audience a little glimpse of the top of his chest. The shirt was hidden underneath a black vest and a loose tie. With this outfit came the question that every girl wanted answers to. Since when had Percy become that _hot_?

**Percy: **_You gotta kick it up a notch  
>If you're ever gonna reach your goal<br>You can't sit around and watch  
>Your destiny is in your control<br>Go ahead and, kick it up a notch  
>If your life is at a level too low<br>There's no attempt, that you can botch  
>When all you gotta do is just give it a go<br>But then again, what do I know?_

At the last line, he shrugged comically before moving backwards. The girl watched as another person stepped out onto the stage, wearing the same clothes as Percy, except with an added black fedora. The music from the last song ended and then a more upbeat tune came on, which many girls came to recognise quickly. As soon as the music began, the boy flipped the hat off and threw it to the side, revealing… Jason?

**Jason: **_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<em>

Jason finished his part, sending the girls a flirtatious wink as he stepped back, giving the next person room to sing. Many girls squealed at the sight of one of the 'hottest' guys giving them a wink, but the female leaders all rolled their eyes at the immaturity. A gasp sent the girls looking over to where another boy had entered. In came Leo, looking dashing in his own costume.

**Leo: **_Dirty babe  
>You see the shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Leo gestured with his finger for someone to come over to him. Many girls complied, but as they clambered onto each other to reach the front, he had already moved aside, giving room for the next person to come in, which was Connor.

**Leo: **_Come here girl  
><em>**Connor: **_Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Come to the back<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>VIP<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Drinks on me<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Let me see what you're twerking with<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Look at those hips<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>You make me smile<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Go ahead child<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>And get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

They sang alternately, Connor singing Justin's part and Leo singing Timabaland's. Girls shouted and whistled, pleased with the boys' performance so far. They returned it by tossing the hat's on their heads to the crowd. Girls squealed excitedly as the pushed and shoved each other to get the hat. Though, many girls just stood there, still mesmerized by the performance that wasn't over yet. The two boys' moved aside and another one came on, his head of messy hair covered in the same fedora as the others.

**Nico: **_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other f***ers don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

He stood on only the balls of his feet and did a 360° turn before stopping and putting his hand to his hat. He took it off and threw it into the air, where it spun and landed straight into… Thalia's lap. The girl looked shocked, confused and pissed and tried to glare at the boy, who was already retreating to where his fellow leaders were. The final missing leader came out, dressed in pants and all.

**Travis: **_Dirty babe  
>You see the shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Travis was the only person who did the unexpected. Once he was finished with his part, he jumped off stage and into the awaiting crowd. The girls were of course pleased with one of the boys coming over into their territory, and couldn't wait until he was close enough to be in their clutches, but he just smiled and stayed near the front. He walked along a little gap between the crowd and the stage, winking at some of the ladies watching him eagerly. The boys followed his lead, jumping off stage and into the same gap Travis resided in. They then put on their player face, winking at all the girls who craved for them.

**All: **_I'm bringing sexy back  
>You mother f***ers watch how I attack<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<em>

They all finished, grabbing the hand of the girl in front of them and kissing it. Coincidentally, it happened to be their fellow cabin leaders. Each girl was surprised by the action, but before they could react, the boys had already jumped back up on stage; but each girl could swear that a single wink was thrown their way.

As they clambered back on stage, they could hear the wild, raucous cheers and squeals of the girls behind them. They smirked victoriously to one another before spinning around to see the girls who were going ecstatic. They all bowed down to the female population of the camp before walking off stage.

They didn't really expect to meet their counterparts, looking extremely murderous at them as well.

**..O..**

"Idiots!" Thalia cried furiously, pacing around as they waited for the boys to come out. "Assholes! Dumbasses! Don't they know that this was only our competition! We don't need their asses butting into it!"

"Umm…" Piper interjected quietly. "They _are _part of this competition Thalia. We only forgot about it because of this silly little challenge that the bimbos proposed, but they were just countering our performance. It was actually our faults for leaving them out of this."

"Don't defend them!" Thalia snapped back and Piper flinched. "You only are because you thought Jason looked hot in the outfit."

Now it was Piper's turn to get pissed. "Excuse me!" she stepped forward, glaring viciously at the girl she was bantering with. "You were the one giving Death Boy goo-goo eyes when he threw the hat at you!"

Thalia looked scandalized, but before she could bark out another reply, Annabeth hushed them and pointed to the amphitheater stage doors, where a group of boys started to come out. They all looked at each other and silently agreed to be mutual for now. They then crossed their arms and waited until all the boys came out.

Once they saw the girls, they froze up and gazed at them, the horror reflected on their faces as to what punishment the girls might dish out on them. Katie took a deep breath before stepping forward, giving each boy a glare to rival her mother's.

"WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING!" she cried out in frustration and anger. The boys flinched and shrunk back as she glared at them further. "This was our little challenge! We didn't need you dumbasses messing with it. Did you think that we would actually like that performance?"

Travis stepped forward; shocking both the boys and Katie, but it was only a split-second before she turned angry once again. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELVES! You girls were the ones acting like utter SLUTS out there. Did you think that _we_ liked that performance? You may not think it, but we actually care for you girls, and seeing a bunch of other guys our age looking at you like pieces of meat was enough to agitate us! You deserved payback like this!"

He then shut up and reddened, each boy flushing and looking away from the girls. Each girl had their mouth open as they gaped at what he had said. They cared? Of course they knew that, but hearing it straight from the horse's mouth was enough to shock them into speechlessness.

It was Annabeth that broke the tense silence. She stepped directly in front of Percy, her head bowed down in either shame or embarrassment. "We're sorry you know," she began, her voice tiny and soft, making the others strain to hear it. "If that performance really put you that agitated, then I apologize. We just got… too competitive. We needed to do something to counter those whores, and it was also revenge for you guys looking at them like – like…"

Her voice faded as Percy put his arms around her. Everyone stayed silent, watching the whole scene unfold before their eyes. Percy moved over so Annabeth could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. "We're sorry too you know." He said in a low tone before it turned into a joking one. "We didn't know you girls were possessive of us. We're quite flattered."

Annabeth shoved him off, to which he chuckled at. He then stepped back as Leo and Connor moved forward. The girls looked at the duo in curiosity. They nodded to each other before Leo opened his mouth.

"Now that our little day-time drama is over…" he began, referring to the now fuming couple standing near. "We'd like to make a little proposal, though I find that this won't involve any lap dances or sexy singing."

"Yes!" Connor added. "We now propose a little game of sorts. We just find that without Chiron here, we actually have free reign." He gazed at Annabeth with puppy-dog eyes, but her stance was cold. "So we'd like to announce, if Annabeth is okay with it, a little game we like to call Humans vs. Zombies. Ever heard of it?"

They all turned to Annabeth, who looked as if she was in deep thought. After a moment's contemplation she looked back up to the hopeful expressions of her friends and she smiled brightly. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Kick It Up A Notch - Team StarKid

Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake

I don't know whether I liked this chapter. Really, I just think it's... 'eh.' I barely managed to find time to write it, so that might be the cause.

So... mixed reviews for the last chapter. I'm really sorry if the girls acted too 'slutty' for your tastes or if the boys acted too 'drooly'. I don't know? I tried to tone it down a bit this chapter, but it's really what you think of it that matters.

Now for the weekly question... The truth is, I suck at choosing which one stood out this week. Favorite movie is the toughest thing for me to think of, and judging you guys without really thinking would be unfair, so this week, let's just say that anyone and everyone who said some type of movie is given a shout out! Thanks for participating!

And this week's question will be... Hmm... **What is the place you most want to visit in the entire world and WHY? **I stress out why, because I find that the reason of going to the place is more important than _the_ place itself. For me, wither Japan, because it's a mixture of past, present and future; or Europe, because the place has everything to satisfy any type of traveler.

Think of a good answer! I'm looking for _why_ you wanna go!

That's all for now. Thanks for reading! Hope you can wait for the next chapter! Love ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

The forest was silent, and she looked around anxiously for any sign of another friend. Only the wind answered her mental question as she scouted around frantically. The sword in her hand trembled as she stepped back to lean against a nearby tree. Then, out of the darkness shot out two arms. No-one could hear her muffled screams as another was captured by the enemy.


	8. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any of the songs that have been used within this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Game<strong>

What was left of the entire camp, which was mainly composed of the older campers, gathered in the campfire. All of them were excited for what was about to be said. News had been spread that she had agreed to Leo and Connor's proposal of a camp Human vs. Zombies, something of which had never been tested out at the camp. It could lead to an amazing night of fun or disastrous consequences.

As soon as everyone was set, Annabeth grabbed the microphone lying on the ground and stepped forward. The crowd hushed when they saw her move, anticipation coursing through their bodies. Annabeth took a deep breath before beginning.

"So, as all of you may have heard." Connor snorted and Annabeth glared at his interruption. "Okay, let me rephrase that. As _all _of you _definitely _heard, Connor and Leo suggested to me, along with the rest of the cabin leaders if we wanted to play a camp-wide version of Humans vs. Zombies. Now after consideration by me, I've decided to allow it."

The crowd went ecstatic at the words they had heard. _Humans vs. Zombies_. How freakin' epic did that sound? Annabeth let them cheer for a minute or two before all shouting at them to sit their asses down and listen to whatever the heck she had left to say, thought they would barely remember.

"Okay. Let's add a little of a twist in this. The _Bad Girls_," Annabeth gestured to the group of girls who seemed compose themselves at the call of their group. "Will be the 'zombies' in this game." The rest of the crowd groaned as the named girls smiled – not smirked – victoriously. Annabeth rolled her eyes before continuing. "The rest of us will be the humans. We'll be using normal weapons; swords and the occasional water or NERF gun. We'll be playing in the forest. Since there's absolutely _no _supervision here, the game's a free-for-all. Winner is the person who can survive the longest or it will be a default win to the 'zombies'."

"What are the rules?" One of Annabeth's sisters asked. Now, Annabeth made a move that shocked the camp into such a state that no-one could even speak for a period of time after. At the question, Annabeth smirked playfully at all of them, to which many people – including her fellow leaders – gaped at.

"There are none."

**..O..**

Everyone moved swiftly into the forest as night approached behind them. With an assorted mix of weapons in hand, they entered what they felt was unknown, but soon to be their battleground. The Bad Girls also had their weapons with them, but unlike the rest of the players, their faces were streaked with black paint. That night, they were to forget all about their singing rivalries, and concentrate on only one thing. Victory.

Just before the game was about to begin, Annabeth stepped forward for a final time to address the players. They all looked at her in mixed confusion and anticipation as she began.

"Okay," she began, her voice sounding determined. "It seems that Silena had suggested something to add in this game, just to remember the fact that we're all still involved in a singing competition." She could barely hear the soft groans uttered over the howling of the wind. "Those who get taken by the zombies will join their team, but at a specific time, they will also be required to sing songs appropriate for our little game. Is that clear?"

Nods and shouts of 'yeahs' replied the latter question. She nodded before finally uttering the words.

"Let the game begin!"

**..O..**

As soon as she said the words, the 'humans' all launched themselves into the wild forest. Many tried to stay in clumps, but were easily lost within the branches of the trees. Though, there were some that managed to stay together.

The leaders clumped up together, their backs all facing inwards as their fronts faced forwards, alert for anything that would come in their way. They could hear the sounds of swords clashing, the swift whizzing of the NERF darts and the splashes from the water guns. They heard the victorious cries from the 'zombies' and the horror filled shrieks and groans come from the captured 'humans'. Piper gulped when she heard another shriek from a 'human'. Who knew that the game could actually give a sense of paranoia?

She then looked around, but only saw the wilderness. Did they accidentally leave her behind? Didn't they notice when her back left the circle. Was she so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice herself getting lost in the forest? She shuddered as another cold gust of wind blew into her direction. Her resolve hardened as she slowly took a step forward, but another ear-piercing shriek stopped her dead in her tracks.

The forest was silent, and she looked around anxiously for any sign of another friend. Only the wind answered her mental question as she scouted around frantically. The sword in her hand trembled as she stepped back to lean against a nearby tree. Then, out of the darkness shot out two arms. No-one could hear her muffled screams as another was captured by the enemy.

**..O..**

It was only a few moments after Piper was captured that Jason finally realized she wasn't beside him. He looked over to his right, to reassure him that his favourite Aphrodite daughter was still there, trying to act brave in the face of danger. When he only saw emptiness, he whispered for them all to stop. They did as he said before he began his worried rant.

"She's gone." He began, his tone agitated and worrisome. "She's gone. I left her behind. She was right there beside me! How could I have not noticed! Gods! I'm such an idiot! Now she's probably captured by the zombies, and I did nothing to stop it! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!"

Silena lightly took a step in front of Jason, who looked up at her in confusion. Then, mustering up all her strength, she hit him in one force-filled slap to the face. The slap echoed throughout the forest, but then died as another surge of wind passed them by. Jason looked shocked, but all Silena did was glare at him.

"Stop worrying!" she whisper cried at him. "The zombies could hear you, you know! Piper's gone! It's too late! Now all we can do is keep walking and escape those bitchy-"

Her voice cut off as she heard a crunch of leaves. They all looked in the direction of the sound. Another crunch was heard. Then, a soft but audible groan was heard. Silena glared at Jason before whipping her water gun out. The rest followed in suit, bringing out their weapons or guns. Another two crunches came from the direction, before suddenly, multiple zombies poured out from all directions. There was momentary shock before they launched themselves into battle. Shooting and slicing their way through the onslaught of zombies that came after them. The zombies were relentless, multiple ones going after a single cabin leader at a time.

Silena sucked in her breath before looking over at Beckendorf. He noticed her gazing and looked at her. A sense of understanding seemed to pass between them and they nodded in affirmation. Silena then pulled back her water gun and reached for Beckendorf, shouting at the others.

"You guys run! We'll hold them off!" she barked at them. They all stayed in their spots, and Silena groaned exasperatedly. "GO!" They then looked unsurely at each other before breaking off into a sprint in the opposite direction. They could still hear the shouts and cries from the pair as they battled their way through the zombies, but soon enough, they could only hear the echoes in the woods. They all looked at each other solemnly, as they figured out that another two of their comrades had been taken away.

**..O..**

Silena stretched her arms up as one of the Bad Girls covered the black paint all over her face. Beside her, Beckendorf was being given the same treatment. They didn't really take the game too seriously, unlike her fellow leaders, which treated the game as if it were really the zombie apocalypse from the many movies that Travis and Connor illegally previewed. Once the girls were finished with the face paint, Silena stood up and grabbed her weapon.

She started walking back towards the forest, but then recognized the messy braids of her fellow comrade. She smiled brightly before walking up to the girl, tapping her shoulder. Piper spun around to meet Silena's bright face, which she couldn't help but smile at. Silena then uttered the words that she felt reduced her happiness completely.

"It's time."

**..O..**

The group of eight moved forward, ignoring the noises they heard from the other campers that fell in battle. Leo sighed wearily before sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree. They hadn't encountered any zombies after the attack they had before, and even if it was dangerous to fight them, it was extremely exhilarating. It got his adrenalin pumping to fight against those 'undead creatures' but at that point, he was just bored. The others stopped with him and took a short break, feeling extremely bored themselves.

All too soon, they could hear the soft sounds of music playing from a distance. All of them heard it and moved into battle positions as soon as they did. Soon, The noise grew louder, and each speaker that the Stoll brothers hid in the trees were playing out the highly addictive tune of Michael Jackson, but the song had a twist.

**?: **_Off with your head  
><em>_Dance dance__ dance 'til you're dead  
>Off Off Off with your head<br>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead  
>Off Off Off with your head<em>

Suddenly, zombies started pouring in from all directions. They were all heading in one direction; to them. They all gulped down their fears of capture and braced themselves for what they knew to be the final fight. Someone then stepped forward, her pretty face coated with black paint and the gun in her hand locked and loaded. Her other hand carried a microphone, and they realized that it was Silena that was going to sing.

**Silena: **_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

The slashing and shooting was well underway. They all stayed in the same formation, knowing that if they left their circle, they'd be meat for slaughter. The zombies groaned dramatically before launching themselves at the humans in hordes. If not, they were using their own weapons to fight against them.

As soon as the first gash of blood appeared on Katie's skin, the battle got even fiercer. Travis shrugged of his jacket and handed it over to Katie to staunch the blood flow, before moving in front of her to fight the oncoming zombies who were looking to attack her a second time. The others followed in suit, crowding Katie to protect her.

Katie felt like deadweight, as each of her friends risked their chances of winning to protect her. She then remembered Annabeth's words, and the final rule. 'There are no rules'. That's when the brilliant stroke of ingenuity flashed through her like a lightning bolt

The zombies all opened their mouths, which confused the final remaining humans. Then they realized that the zombies were going to sing.

**All: **_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<br>Off Off Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<em>

Katie cleared her head and concentrated, placing her uninjured arm on the ground. Quick as a flash, her eyes opened, just as vines started uprooting from the ground, tangling themselves around the legs of the unsuspecting zombies.

The zombies were confused as one by one, they started toppling like dominoes. The humans all looked confused as well, but at seeing the vines; they looked behind them to see Katie who smiled weakly at them before fainting from the overwhelming power she had to use on the zombies.

Travis reacted first, crouching down to pick her up in his arms. He gazed helplessly at her limp body before looking up at his friends, determination etched in his eyes. They all saw it before nodding, then smirking at the zombies who were beginning to pick themselves up. They then nodded mutely to one another before all Hades broke loose.

**Piper: **_You hear __the door__ slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

Jason immediately recognized the voice belonged to Piper. He then looked behind him to see an angry looking Piper glaring at him in spite. Her free arm was held out in front of her, and it only took a moment for him to realize that she was calling the other zombies to attack him.

They did as she told them to, following Katie's example and using their own powers to fight against them. Apollo children were whipping out bows and arrows and shooting them directly at the humans, but luckily, Percy protected them all with a shield of water.

Ares' kids were crying out, launching themselves at the remaining humans, but this time, Nico saved them, using his powers of geokinesis to control the ground beneath their feet. The ground rumbled before swiftly uprising from the Earth with a loud crunch. He then pushed his hands forwards, the pieces of Earth following his every movement. They impaled themselves in the soft ground, creating barriers for the spears being thrown.

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
>You're out of time<br>thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no <em>_second chance__ against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
>Thriller, thriller night<br>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Jason and Thalia looked at each other and nodded in agreement before letting their powers loose. Soon, the elements of wind and lightning were soon in the fray, warding off the hordes of zombies in their paths. They were determined not to lose, and they could see it in their power.

It was a fight of the elements - wind, fire, water and earth – battling it out with the rest to be victorious. Still, the zombies were all still fighting against the elements, determined not to let some measly things deter them from gaining victory.

_Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<br>Off Off Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<em>

**Beckendorf: **_Darkness falls across the land  
>The midnight hour is close at hand<br>Creatures crawl __in search of__ blood  
>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood<em>

_And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller<em>

In one final charge, all the zombies banded together in one fell swoop, using their own powers to try and overcome the tiring humans. Because of the strong use of their powers, they were all weakening, but their resolve was what drove them to keep going. Those who didn't have a master over the elements fought with their own weapons, charging against the zombies that came onto them together.

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight<em>

The fight was so fierce, with sounds of it filling their ears from all surrounds. The judge of the winner was so close, since the leaders were all falling from the overuse of their powers. In the end… the winner was…

_Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<br>Off Off Off with your head  
>Dance dance dance 'til you're dead<br>Off Off Off with your head_

The smoke around all the campers cleared and they saw the one last person, standing in the middle, their breathing ragged from the fighting they had to do.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and sheathed her dagger back in its scabbard. Once she caught her breath, she glared at all of them. At least everyone had some type of injury from the fierce final battle, whether it was small cuts on their arms, or large gashes with blood pouring freely from it. At seeing all the injuries and devastation caused in the forest, she cried out in anger.

"For the Gods sake!" She began, her tone reflecting her mood, which was extremely angry. "Look what you DID to this place! Have you seen the trees! They're all practically charred off! At least we were in a clearing where tree nymphs didn't reside, but seriously! This is serious property damage right here! How am I supposed to explain to Chrion when he comes back! I thought this would've been a simple little game, but NO! You all had to make it ten times worse!"

A pair of warm, calloused hands placed themselves on her shoulder, and she spun her head around to have her eyes meet her favorite sea-green ones. She sighed wearily before collapsing in his arms from exhaustion. He hadn't expected that but wrapped his arms around her as soon as she did. He then fixed her up so he was carrying her bridal style, her head laying itself on his shoulder. He smiled at how innocent she looked before addressing the on-looking crowd.

"Okay. That was great, but now I think it's time to hit the sack. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said weakly before walking off, Annabeth in his arms, back to camp. The campers all followed in suit, wishing their friends good night before moving off in clumps back to camp.

Those that had been drained from the past events were carried off by friends. Katie was scooped up into the arms of Travis and carried back by Travis. Piper staggered before her knees buckled. Jason caught her before the fall and assisted her back to her cabin. Reyna watched the whole affair between the pair. Thalia claimed to be alright, but the way she tried to hold herself together proved otherwise. Nico was about to help her when Leo came in, putting his arm around her and helping her walk back.

Nico then managed to find he was walking beside Connor, who seemed to be carrying Katie's sister, Miranda. As they walked, it was silent, so Connor tried to make light chat.

"So…" Connor began awkwardly. Nico looked at him in half-interest. "That was fun, right?"

Travis always knew that he should've been prepared for the upside slap to the head that came afterwards.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Thriller - Michael Jackson

Off With Your Head - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Thriller/Off With Your Head (Mash-Up) - Glee Cast

So, that was a filler chapter really. Big things are coming up soon, so you can be excited about that.

Okay, I just want to discuss something that's really been bugging me right now. I know the swearing has been a lot, but seriously, please man up (even if you're a girl). No offense, but hearing you all talk about the swearing as if it's a major problem... Not really. I toned it down after the first chapter, but that's all I'm going to do. It's not going to change even further so that they don't even utter the word 'damn'.

So after that, I don't want any complaints if I add swears further into the story. In the next few chapters, they'd have _reason_ to. If I do hear anything said about it in a review, then I honestly wouldn't give a damn, but I'd just ask you to stop reading then and there.

Now with that done, it's time to announce the winner of this week's question. It was extremely hard picking one, but this week, it goes to **bubble drizzles**. Your reason was very descriptive, and also, London seems like a beautiful place to visit. Commendations to everyone else who answered the question. I honestly loved all your reasons!

This week's question will be... hmm... I'm actually running out of questions right now. Oh! I've got one. I want to ask, **What is your favorite book series and WHY? **I love stretching out the why's. It makes all your answers more interesting than if you just say the name. So yes! Favorite books this week! Good luck flipping back to the pages of your beloved stories.

That's all really. Sorry about the beginning of the author's note. I just wanted to warn everyone that I will have a more profound use of cursing/swearing in this story than the last one. The last one was really - for me - immature. It was really me treading over water, seeing if I can test myself out as a writer. This time, I'm testing myself out to be a more _mature_ author. I hope you can understand. If not, you can PM me and discuss why.

Sit tight for the next one, because it's the beginning of extremely interesting events about to come in the story. Love ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"Guess what today is!" Connor shouted excitedly into Percy's ear. "It's Fri-"

"Put a sock in it." Percy grumbled angrily. He shoved Connor away and started walking away. He moved back to his cabin and laid on his bed. He was about to shut his eyes when something opened his door and staggered over to his bed, collapsing right on top of him. He sat up, alert of the person, but as he saw the golden princess curls, he already knew who it was. Then he saw the tear-streaked face, then immediately knew something was wrong.


	9. It's Friday Juliet

Disclaimer: No ownership to the songs or PJO in general.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – It's Friday Juliet<strong>

At the camp, everything was serene and peaceful during the morning. Since there weren't any supervisors, the older campers had free reign of what time they'd be able to wake up. Since they also played a hardcore game of _Humans vs. Zombies _the night before, they all decided that a little sleep-in would be the perfect remedy for their worn-out bodies.

Though there was one little devious son of Hermes who thought otherwise. He ad woken up at the early time, or what he considered early, which was 6:30 am. He then set out to work, sneaking into Aphrodite cabin where everyone – including the boys – slept like perfect little angels. He grinned at his work as he swiped Silena's infamous megaphone and ran off scot-free.

He then made sure that all the speakers he had placed inside the cabins were working, being especially sneaky as he did so. Once he was done, he walked giddily to the campfire, which was situated in the middle of the cabins. He checked the time on his watch and smirked before flicking the switch of the megaphone and unleashing the wrath of Hades' itself.

**Connor: **_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends _

At the sound of Rebecca Black's song, those normal early risers and light sleepers woke up immediately. Most other people slowly started waking up from the sheer volume of the song, which was on its highest volume so it could echo around the camp. Those _mature_ cabin leaders woke up as well, swearing a string of Greek curses as they wearily got out of their comfortable beds and stepped outside to see what the heck was going on.

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

Connor practically shouted the words as more people came pouring out to watch his performance. His brother looked at him scandalized before running over and grabbing the megaphone out of his hands, so both of them could sing the infamous chorus.

Everyone watched their actions in sheer terror before covering their ears from what words would've scarred them for life.

**Both: **_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

Their performance was cut short when a dagger passed their faces, narrowly missing by one inch and pinning itself into the megaphone they were holding. They looked over in the direction where it came from, their faces looking horrified as they saw Annabeth watching them furiously, her fists clenching in rage as she gritted her teeth to stop from shouting at them.

They grinned at her sheepishly before attempting to slide away back to their safe haven of a cabin, but their way was blocked by infuriated Ares kids, looking at the pair murderously. They gulped down their screams of terror as the slowly backed away from the group before hitting another mass of bodies. They turned around to face the Big Three children, who were also looking at them like the Ares children. The two then realized that they were surrounded by a ring of people, looking ready enough to kill them.

Then all pain and Hades came at them.

**..O..**

Percy and Jason were in the end, stuck with the job of carrying two nut-jobs over to the hospital wing. They grimaced at each other before picking up one Stoll each and walking slowly over to the desired building. All the while, the disoriented brothers were speaking incoherent nonsense in their ears and he, unfortunately, got Connor to carry.

"Guess what today is!" Connor shouted excitedly into Percy's ear. "It's Fri-"

"Put a sock in it." Percy grumbled angrily. He shoved Connor away and started walking away. He moved back to his cabin and laid on his bed. He was about to shut his eyes when something opened his door and staggered over to his bed, collapsing right on top of him. He sat up, alert of the person, but as he saw the golden princess curls, he already knew who it was. Then he saw the tear-streaked face, then immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey," he began quietly as he made room for her to stay beside him. He rubbed her back soothingly as she hiccuped and held her head in her hands. He was definitely worried fir her, since it was normally a physical impossibility for her to _actually _cry. "What's wrong?"

Her breaths were staggered for a moment before she finally shuddered. "I-I th- think that we sh-should b-b-br-break up." She replied shakily.

**..O..**

His jaw all but dropped at the sound of the words 'break up'. As if it would help his case he crushed her frail body into him and held her tight. She squeaked from the sudden movement, but realized what had happened and placed her hands on his chest. He moved his lips so that they hovered over her ear.

"Whatever you think," he began quietly, his tone husky. "I will never _ever_ break up with you. Being with you is a life changer, and whatever you say about breaking up, I'll never allow it. You know me; I'm a fighter. I'll fight with my all for you. I'll run across the world to find you if you leave me. I will never leave you, no matter what happens."

At his words, she burst into more tears, crying out all her pent up frustrations and feelings about it. They had to break up, and even if he said so, she knew it was the right choice. It was the only way they could save themselves from getting hurt.

"Please," she said quietly, her tone dismal. "It's the only way. I don't want anyone of us getting hurt. Being together, it's only going to ruin us. They…" her voice faded and he gazed at her lovingly, urging her to continue on. "They want to break us apart."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, tilting her head so that she could gaze into his sea-green eyes as he looked at her intensely.

She lowered her head. "I know it's really pathetic, right? But, I just really don't want to lose you to one of those… _whores_. It would just - well - it'll just break me if one of them steals you away from me. I know it sounds so ridiculous, but I just don't want to lose you."

He swooped down to capture her perfectly kissable lips. Her eyes widened at first before she melted into his kiss, kissing him back with as much force as him. It was a loving kiss, nothing more, nothing less. After a few moments, they parted, catching their breath. He placed his forehead against hers, and she could feel his warm breath hitting her face. She felt at peace, as if she could just stay in that position forever, even though it was against her judgement.

"Just remember," he stated affectionately, his hand brushing her cheek softly. "I will never leave you. No matter what or who comes between us, I'll never lose you. I'll keep fighting them off until we can be together at last. We're like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers that stayed together through anything."

"You do know that Romeo and Juliet died in the end, right?" Annabeth asked matter-of-factly. Percy grinned sheepishly as she hit his arm playfully.

**..O..**

Most of the people gathered in the amphitheater were of the female population. Most of the males were mysteriously missing, noted by the female campers, though they didn't care at that specific moment. Instead, they were all the more curious about the performance that was about to begin. They were honestly ecstatic, knowing that one of the boys would be singing something that could possibly turn out like their extremely charming performances before.

They all hushed down their gossiping mouths as music began from behind the closed curtains. Inside, they were all bubbling with excitement as the thick drapes slowly opened, revealing to them a band, consisted of the male camp leaders; Nico on drums, Jason on bass guitar, Travis on electric guitar and Percy on lead vocals. Annabeth was amazed at how her considerate boyfriend had suddenly become some sort of charismatic rock star.

It didn't seem as if they were faking how they played on the instruments, which surprised the audience even more than they were already. They all watched Percy open his mouth and take a deep breath before beginning the verse.

**Percy: **_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?  
>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<br>I won't go until you come outside_

Percy and the rest of the performers grinned like silly as the girls cheered like wild animals for them. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Annabeth, clearly enraptured by his performance, which was of course, dedicated to her.

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo_  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

The girls showed their excitement on the outside as they came closer to the chorus. Soon enough, all of them were jumping up and down like mad and dancing with each other as if it was going out of style. At some specific time, the missing boys started entering the amphitheater, clearly confused as to what was happening after their little lie-down. As they saw the performance they grinned in silly fashions before joining the girls, enjoying themselves to the catchy music.

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>

At the words of the chorus, Annabeth's eyes widened. She was extremely touched by the words. Even if the rest of them didn't know what the true meaning behind his words, she definitely understood. It was him retelling her the promise he made earlier, and how they do relate to Romeo and Juliet.

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_  
><em>Wishing, wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown_  
><em>3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now<em>  
><em>They can change the locks<em>  
><em>Don't let them change your mind<em>

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>

After the second chorus, Percy ripped the microphone off the stand before hopping off stage and making his way through the crowd. The crowd even got more amazed as he ran through the crowd, high-fiving and fist-pounding the people. Everyone could tell where he was going, and Annabeth brightened up as he reached her and kissed her hand.

_We're flying through the night_  
><em>We're flying through the night, way up high<em>  
><em>The view from here is getting better<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>

The instrumental part began and the boys on stage started shredding on their instruments, to the awe of the audience. At the sheer skill they showed, they all cheered madly, in love with the boys that could play instrument so well. Percy grinned at his bright and happy girlfriend as he spun her around with his free hand, then the last bits of the song began, him singing it right in front of her with the most feeling he's ever had.

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>  
><em>You and me, you and me<em>

The sounds of the instruments faded and the crowd cheered like idiots for one last time, without a doubt impressed by the performance. The boys on stage all high-fived each other at the accomplishment they had just achieved. Percy still held his girlfriend's hand within his, smiling even though it was clear that he was exhausted.

Annabeth was so moved by the performance that she hugged her boyfriend, her mouth just above his ear. She hugged him with all she can as she spoke.

"Okay, I guess it's true that we are like Romeo and Juliet, though I know that we won't die in the end." She whispered softly and lovingly into his ear as he returned the hug. The crowd watched them, clearly happy for the couple.

Silena was most excited for them, though in her mind, another plan was brewing for something that would happen later on. After all, it was Friday.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Friday – Rebecca Black

Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings

Wow… I love the appreciative reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you all like it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it.

I was actually, nearly not going to write this chapter. I was hit with a writer's block, and the fact that there was another fresh pile of work given to me last week. All due next week. Yay… Note the sarcasm. I hope you all loved the fluffiness of Percabeth.

So anyways, glad you guys took the 'there's cussing, suck it up' speech well. Thank you to all those people who manned up, especially those manly women! ;)

Now for the question, I think that the answer that I definitely liked the most was by an anonymous reviewer, **Magnificently Beautiful**, for her choice of the **Hunger Games**. I had the same reason as you when I first began reading. Most of my friends recommended it so I borrowed it from one of them and started reading, though honestly, I read it for all the action in it. But clearly, you analyzed it in a deeper view than me. I was moved that you thought Katniss' bravery boosted your own self-esteem. A very interesting answer.

Commendations to the other reviewers who participated in the question. I know that a lot of you would have chosen PJO, so no-one should 'dur' me. Though I also know that most of you would've chosen Harry Potter (my favorite as well), Hunger Games (agreed) and 39 Clues (I've never read it in my life). Though there were also those that went out of the normal answers, such as the book Ultraviolet and BREAK. I might actually try reading them, after reading a couple of series that my friends recommended.

So now, the question to ask you all is… Okay, sort of running out… Oh! Gosh! I had one earlier and… yeah! Okay, the question this week is, **What is your favorite school subject and WHY! **Well, in the spirit of all those people who are going back to school sometime soon, or are already stuck in school here's the question for you! Okay, I'm really running out of ideas, so just suck it up and try to find some kind of answer that can actually work, even though I know that you guys might probably hate school.

So, that's all! Next chapter will be… hmm… I won't tell you guys. Make it mysterious for you all. So you'll have to just live with those teasers I give you. I just know how much you _love_ them.

Enjoy what will happen soon, in what I would like to call 'The Friday Chronicles'. Love ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

He was going to talk to her. After what had felt like forever, he had finally summoned up the courage to talk to her. As friends of course. There's nothing going on between them anymore, and he knew that she'd already accepted the fact.

So why was it that when he saw her with Leo, the two of them clearly flirting, that he felt the need to punch his ugly little face in? Then why did he even feel the intent to murder when he heard Leo stutter the words nervously.

"So… do you… maybe… want to go… out with… umm…me?"


	10. Jealous Boy

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters. I don't own the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Jealous Boy<strong>

She stretched the bow farther as a bead of sweat slid down her cheek from her forehead. Her tongue was poking out a smidge bit and all her concentration was aimed at that target straight in the middle; the bullseye. She squinted as she tried to measure how much pull she'd need for a distance of 60 yards. She calculated the math in her head and pulled the bow back further. She then let herself be free of any other thought as she let go of the string.

The arrow soared through the air, pushing past and making a light 'whizzing' sound. Then a hard sound came after. She panted and wiped her brow before looking back up, trying to spot where her arrow had landed. She smirked triumphantly.

_Bullseye_.

A slow, single applause broke her mental euphoria over the hit. She spun around to see Leo, edging ever closer to her, his hands clapping all the way. She couldn't help but feel a twinge – okay, more than a twinge – flattered when he came up to her and looked at where the arrow landed before raising his hand up for a high five, which she gladly returned.

"Awesome hit." He remarked, his tone in awe. She smiled lightly at his amazed demeanor. What she had done wasn't really much to celebrate for anyone but her, but still, Leo seemed truly impressed by what she accomplished. "Never in my lifetime would I be able to hit something like that."

"Well," she began, roughly placing her hand on his shoulder. He winced. "You'd be better off with your tools than a bow and arrow. I think it's pretty cool how you can make things just like," she snapped her fingers. "Like that."

"You really think so?" Leo asked quietly, his tone disbelieving. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. It seemed as if his fatal flaw was his inferiority, and it was showing just as they spoke. She moved so that they were face to face. He looked so… _defenseless_. She tightened her grip on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"I know so Leo." She stated considerately. He couldn't help but quirk a smile at her try to be sympathetic. He then realized that he would have no better chance than at that time, place and overall scenario he had been dying to ask ever since they met.

**..O..**

He was going to talk to her. After what had felt like forever, he had finally summoned up the courage to talk to her. As friends of course. There's nothing going on between them anymore, and he knew that she'd already accepted the fact.

So why was it that when he saw her with Leo, the two of them clearly flirting, that he felt the need to punch his ugly little face in? Then why did he even feel the intent to murder when he heard Leo stutter the words nervously.

"So… do you… maybe… want to go… out with… umm…me?"

It took him all the self-control not to run up and sock him in the jaw. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, seething with jealousy. He then tried to compose himself, staying in the shadows to try and understand what she would say.

Though if she said yes, then all the self-control would dissipate and he'd march right over there and beat the living hell of that guy.

**..O..**

She had to have a minute to register the words he had just spoken to her.

Had he just… asked her out?

He stood there, eagerly and anxiously waiting for some type of response as he watched her actions. Her jaw slacked the tiniest bit and her eyes widened like saucers. She lifted up her free hand to place it on her forehead, letting go of the hand holding his shoulder.

He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that the scenario he had imagined in his head wasn't what had happened. Then again, he wouldn't have really believed it himself it Thalia just jumped up and down excitedly, screaming yes every single millisecond. If Thalia _had_ actually done that, he'd be off running for his life.

So then he waited patiently as she tried to contemplate her answer. She was over Nico, right? She didn't have any lingering feelings for the guy anymore; therefore she was free to go out with whomever she wanted. Leo was a nice guy overall, and he seemed to really like her.

So she chose.

"Sure. I'll go out with you."

**..O..**

He had to resist the urge to scream out furiously as he heard her reply. He clenched his tightened fists further, bringing himself pain. He had to stop the murderous intent that was threatening to be released from him. He took a deep breath, thinking of what he should do next; beat the crap out of the guy or walk away.

His head was telling him to beat the crap out of the guy, because nothing would beat the sweet taste of revenge. His heart was telling him otherwise, saying that he should just walk away; make Thalia happy being with a guy that would treat her better than he would ever have.

So then he walked away, ruing his decision every step of the way. His brain was screaming at him right now, as if wondering why he hadn't gone there and beat the guy to pieces. He couldn't help but feel that he had made the right decision, for Thalia of course. She deserved happiness.

Still, he couldn't help but feel regret at what he had done only two days ago. The girl had really liked him, and he blew whatever they had had by saying that he had no feelings for her. But then, if he really did have no feelings for her, then why would he feel jealousy, or regret.

Gods, his thoughts were confusing.

He walked back to his cabin and laid down on his bed, trying to sort out his jumbled mess of thoughts. He glanced around cautiously before sliding something out from beneath his bed and holding it in his arms. It was an acoustic guitar.

Ever since the competition from the year before, he had somehow grown to have an attachment to music. Music was his medicine. I was his escape from all the troubles he'd had to face over the year. It was possible for him to be lost in the music for hours on end, not caring what happened to the rest of the world during that time. When he played, it was only him and his guitar.

He brushed his fingers against the strings, a soft sound echoing after each touch. He sighed again, trying to think of what to play, or even sing. He closed his eyes and tried to remember songs he had learned to play, or heard of. He then found one that would match how he felt. He opened his eyes and looked down on his guitar before beginning to play the notes.

**Nico: **_I hate where I'm at  
>Acting crazy like that<br>I know that I've been wrong  
>It's something I've been working on<em>

He was wrong. Getting so angry, just like that. It was as if he had turned into a whole other person, one who had raging but passionate feelings. It couldn't have been him at that time. He was never like that. He wasn't one to show his feelings, especially over something like that.

_And I don't know what to do_  
><em>It's changing me it's killing you<em>  
><em>I'd tear out my insides if I could<em>  
><em>But I don't know if it'd do me good<em>

_I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers_  
><em>To put us all in this mess<em>  
><em>I know we still got each other<em>  
><em>But I'm in distress<em>

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_  
><em>I can't seem to figure it in<em>  
><em>It's got nothing to do with me<em>  
><em>It's not even you, you see<em>  
><em>It's part of my chemistry<em>  
><em>It's this jealousy<em>

Gods, it was so hard for him to admit that he was actually jealous. He was _jealous_… of Leo? The mere thought of that was enough to confuse him like Hades. He shouldn't even be jealous! Jealousy would lead to lingering feelings, and he already quite sure that he had no lingering feelings for Thalia, right?

_In absolutely no position_  
><em>To be so needlessly unkind<em>  
><em>When I'm the one writing this fiction<em>  
><em>Make it real in my mind<em>

_It drives me crazy in the morning_  
><em>Who is this monster in the mirror<em>  
><em>I try to get the steam to fog it out<em>  
><em>But I just can't get it clear<em>

_Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling_  
><em>It's just like poison in my veins<em>  
><em>I know that I'm speaking<em>  
><em>But I don't know what I'm saying<em>

Now he was confusing himself even more. Jealousy was a poison to him. In the end, it's just going to lead him to misery and depression; not that he wasn't led to them already.

_Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter_  
><em>It seems like my muscles give out<em>  
><em>It's got nothing to do with me<em>  
><em>It's not even you, you see<em>  
><em>It's part of my chemistry<em>  
><em>It's this jealousy<em>

_And I'm hearing your voice_  
><em>That you know it's your choice<em>  
><em>Maybe so<em>  
><em>And I know it's no use<em>  
><em>But it's the only excuse<em>  
><em>That I know, no no<em>

_Let me go_  
><em>Let me go<em>  
><em>Oh let me go<em>  
><em>Oh let me go<em>

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child_  
><em>Someone could be taking all my toys<em>  
><em>So call me dumb, call me wild<em>  
><em>See that's the thing with little boys<em>

_Oh now I can't get it out in the shower_  
><em>Or drink it off at the bar<em>  
><em>This sugar's gone sour<em>  
><em>And it's gone way too far<em>

_Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,_  
><em>Feel on top of the world<em>  
><em>The b*tch just keeps telling me no<em>  
><em>It's got nothing to do with me<em>  
><em>It's not even you, you see<em>  
><em>It's part of my chemistry<em>  
><em>This demon is killing me<em>  
><em>And oh Christ it's filling me<em>  
><em>It's this jealousy<em>  
><em>Oh, and I just can't believe<em>  
><em>In this jealousy,<em>  
><em>This jealousy for you<em>  
><em>Oh this jealousy,<em>  
><em>This jealousy for you<em>

He took a deep breath, before screaming out as loud as he can, creating a miniature black barrier so that he soundproofed himself. He let all his frustrations out. All of it was caused by one single girl. He couldn't help but feel… _lost_. Unlike the other times he sang, he didn't feel a change yet. Something still felt wrong about the whole situation.

Why did it have to be one single girl that made him so messed up?

**..O..**

Silena watched from the outside as Nico slumped back on his bed, groaning from what she could tell was frustration. She had heard the entire song he had sung from her vantage point, and she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the confounded boy. She wondered what on Earth her mother was planning with this couple. They weren't over just yet.

But then she just smiled slyly and turned away. It was nearly time for all those girls to hear of her plan. One that would anger every single evil girl and all those guys out there.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Jealousy – Darren Criss

So, hi! I'm posting this at a late hour here so… yeah.

Anyways, to cut to the chase; I'm moving on the questions. This week's winner, or should I say winners are **Skywriter5 **and **TheSuperHotSexyBookWorm**. I found your answers the most interesting out of everyone.

Skywriter5 – I think that you're absolutely LUCKY to have a subject like that. Creative Writing? It would be amazing if I had something like that. But anyways, I hope you enjoy that subject.

The SuperHotSexyBookWorm – I really liked your subjects. I also have respect for you for hitting the High F. I would never manage to do that in my life. Also, singing Silent Night just in front of everyone? I wished I had your courage.

So now with that done, it's time to ask the question. Ok, my extremely crazy friend who I have a feeling is on a sugar rush just told me to ask this question, and since I really have no qualms about it… **Do you like pie?**

Blame her for the random question. Now I hope you can survive for the next chapter. Love ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

"So girls," Silena began, her tone sly and playful. They all glanced at each other unsurely, nervous for whatever Silena was planning. "I have a prospect which I find that _all _of you may like to know about."


	11. Party Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. It's simply that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Party Beginnings<strong>

Silena sighed, stretching her arms up as she awoke from her small nap within the confines of the Aphrodite cabin. She discovered only recently of the wonders naps could do for you, other than revitalizing your energy, which she was always drained of each and every single day during this whole competition. She smiled wearily to herself before moving out to exit the cabin. As she left, her eyes met all the possibilities of love, inches from its reach.

At least every single person in the entire camp had some chance at actually obtaining love. What annoyed her to the point that she nearly wanted to scream her frustrations out was the fact that many – probably most – of the campers were single, and utterly oblivious to the fact that their one true partner right within their reach. If she thought about it, it was only her and Beckendorf and Percabeth that were literal couples. Well, there was also Jason and Reyna but, she could definitely see he was torn up between her and another beautiful girl.

Honestly, she thought that be of the whole singing competition, there would be more love spread around, but everything's just ending up in heartbreak. Katie and Travis, Nico and Thalia, Piper and Jason, every single other couple that she thought would end up together – heartbreak. Was her mother lagging behind in skills? No, she shouldn't even dare think of that. Her mom was helping her with so much. There wasn't any reason to condescend her mother's skills at love. But really, there did need to be some improvements made in the whole love department.

But her mind was out of that. All she wanted was to relax. Get her head out of the clichéd romantic dramas of camp and just… have fun. Not just her alone of course, but the rest of her team of Good Girls. No Bad Girl sluts invited or any of the boys for that matter. A night where it was just her and the girls, whisked away into their own land without a care in the world. A night where they could let go of their problems and dance the time away.

She smiled knowingly. Now there's a thought… She knew what she was going to do that night.

**..O..**

After passing by Nico's cabin and secretly spying on the boy sing his emotions out through a Darren Criss song, she trotted along happily to the messed up mess hall, where the whole evening will be held.

She looked around the mess hall, pleased with what had met her sight. It took an hour or two, but everything was ready. She looked upon her work from her vantage point of the interest, proud of the feat she had just accomplished, and giddy for the night left in waiting. A small stage was set up to her left, microphones and what-not at the ready. To her right, there were tables and chairs set up, and a mini-bar created in the corner. There wouldn't be any booze though. That was final. In the middle was a huge area left for the crazy dancing that would render anyone who didn't know what was happening speechless. She turned to face her partner in crime, before kissing him chastely. Beckendorf smiled before pulling her into an embrace.

"No boys around. Remember that Charlie." She whispered authoritatively in his ear. He smiled, already knowing the consequences of his actions if anyone did find out. All the boys would turn into mad dogs, barreling out of the way of each other to get to the mess hall where single young ladies would be dancing their cares away. He also couldn't trust the Stolls, who would probably come up with something – quick as a flash – to turn the whole party into a major disaster. He nodded slightly, before they parted and moved on to different directions.

He knew the consequences of telling. But really, what would he be able to do if someone tried to force it out of him. Also, he wanted to go see what a bunch of single ladies, including his own Silena, could be capable of doing in a single party.

**..O..**

Silena moved quietly, heading to where all the girls had congregated. They had invited her beforehand, but she had declined. She doubted that they would've finished in just an hour or two. They were a group of teenage girls, and that equals hours of incessant talking to many boys' chagrin.

When she arrived at the library, she wasn't at all surprised at the group of girl, though she was surprised at the lack of enthusiasm and conversation between them. They were all occupied with little things to themselves, like reading, or balancing a pen on your nose. She sighed and pouted, annoyed by their behavior before marching up and slamming her hand on the table in front of them. The girls jumped before glaring at Silena. They then went wide-eyed when they noticed a smirk growing.

"So girls," Silena began, her tone sly and playful. They all glanced at each other unsurely, nervous for whatever Silena was planning. "I have a prospect which I find that _all _of you may like to know about."

**..O..**

Afternoon eased into night and Silena hopped – not literally – excitedly to the mess hall, her fellow cabin leaders – excluding Katie who had to send a letter to her Dad – reluctantly tagging along. They all adjusted their party dresses, which Silena oh-so-happily obliged to give to them. No screams of protest could halt them from attending this party, much to their own distaste. But, what the Hades? The night could turn out better than what they might've expected.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. A few girls were sitting down, chatting to each other and eating their chips while glancing every minute or so to where the real action lied. Most of the girls were on the dance floor, tearing it down without a care. Some upbeat party anthems were blasting on the speakers Beckendorf had set up earlier, breaking the eardrums of the female leaders momentarily before they adjusted. They wondered how they would make it through the night without either the Boys or the Bad Hoes coming in and ruining the fun.

Silena smiled slyly, before grabbing two girls by the arms and dragging them up with her to the main stag everything was waiting for them to use. It was only when they had actually reached the stage that she realized she grabbed Piper and Thalia, who were both glaring at her furiously. She grinned sheepishly before handing the pair a microphone each. They stared at the objects confusedly as Silena spun around, grabbing her own microphone before giving a thumbs-up, signaling to play the song, which she had hand-picked just a few hours earlier.

**All: **_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<em>

As the famous words of the song began, the female population burst into whoops and cheers. Silena smiled brightly, looking over at her fellow cohorts if they were holding up to the vigorous song. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw the two, somewhat enjoying the song, as if it related to them. Well, not so more Thalia, but it still somehow counted.

**Silena: **_Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Decided to dip and now you wanna trip<br>Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
><em>Don't pay him any attention<em>  
><em>Just cried my tears, for three good years<em>  
><em>Ya can't be mad at me<em>

Although the song didn't exactly match her actual relationship, she still enjoyed it immensely while she sang. The girls were all crazy and loose, just the way she had planned. She tried to just forget all about Beckendorf, just for one night, and started to turn into the other single ladies out there. Free of all commitment, enjoying their life as much as they could before reality dawns on them.

**All: **_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

**Piper: **_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

She won't be lured in by any cheap items that Jason might give to her. Even though she always pretended, she couldn't stand friendship. She wanted something more. It was definitely what she preferred over enemies, or friendship. She _deserved_ it after everything they've been through, even though it doesn't sound like something that came from her mouth. Look what love had turned her to.

**Thalia: **_Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond<br>Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost I'll be gone_

Leo… those lines she had sung were true. He was a man that cared for her and might've actually loved her. He could take her to infinity and beyond. But, she just couldn't help those lingering feelings for Nico. Gah. It was all so complicated. Nico lot his chance, and if he's not quick enough to realize that he might have another one, he'll be alone, and she'll just leave.

**All: **_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

The trio finished their singing, bowing to the crowd before jumping off stage to give room for the next performer, who was surprisingly Annabeth. Annabeth smiled gracefully as she bounced on stage, microphone already in hand. She reached the center and slowly took a breath as another song came upon to echo through the hall.

**Annabeth: **_Half past twelve  
>And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone<br>How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
>Autumn winds <em>

The girls were shocked at her choice of song, oh-so-well about her relationship with Percy. Annabeth, as if sensing their surprise winked coyly before continuing on. Still in shock, they moved on to grab drinks from the bar, which everyone seemed to be visiting all of a sudden. They just shrugged it off before each getting a Coke. They never noticed the slight funny taste of the drink.

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
>And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom <em>

_Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prayers <em>

The crowd, even more so excited than they were before, revved up for the upcoming chorus which they had memorized off by heart after watching Mamma Mia.

**All: **_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day <em>

_Movie stars  
>Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win<br>It's so different from the world I'm living in _

Oh how she enjoyed performing a song with nothing to be worried about. Somehow, the Coke she had had during Silena, Piper and Thalia's performance had somehow eased her nerves of performing this song, which she picked just for the heck of it. As the crowd cheered wildly, she grinned despite the nagging voice in her head telling her that she should control everything before it all blows over. She didn't care though. The adrenaline and excitement washed away all her worries.

_Tired of T.V.  
>I open the window and I gaze into the night<br>But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight _

_Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prayers<em>

The crowd got ready once more for the chorus. The actions taking place outside the building went by unnoticed. Dark shadows moved swiftly within the cloak of the night, their figures hugging against walls and peering through the open windows. Two of the figures grinned simultaneously at what was happening to the girls. It was starting…

**All: **_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day <em>

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... <em>

_Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prays <em>

The girls got even wilder as the lights blared on and off, a disco ball providing Technicolor to the room. More girls were spending their time either at the bar, getting themselves another round of caffeinated drinks or on the dance floor, moving to their hearts' content. It wasn't noticed as the tables that had been meticulously placed before were vanishing one by one, taken away by those exact shadows.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<em>

And almost as if the Gods were listening to every single lyric that was uttered in the final part, the shadows had revealed themselves to the unknowingly intoxicated girls. The boys stepped out, whooping, yelling and cheering before the music started to pump up again. Though they knew that this time, things were about to get wilder.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Single Ladies – Beyonce

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! – ABBA

I really apologize for not updating last week. I had a major writer's block, and I also went out, so yeah.

I honestly don't really like the chapter, but I'm not really bothered to change anything at the moment. It's a late time here, so I'm lucky enough to even update.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and also answered the weekly question. Yes, I agree. My friend was definitely on a high when she asked me. But it was probably just the cookies she ate. Also, no weekly question this week. I've run out for the time being.

I'm in quite a rush so the A/N is short. Goodbye for this week! I'll try to update soon, so hang tight for the next chapter, which I am actually extremely excited for. You'll just have to wait and find out what it might be about.

Also, no teasers. I really don't want to spoil _anything _about what's going to happen next.


	12. Gardner Danger

Disclaimer: No. No. NO! I don't own it! I do not own PJO, the song, or any references to reality used!

Hello PJO world. Guess who's back?

The song in this chapter is dedicated to all the StarKids out there, especially to **BornLucky101**. Thank you so much for what you did~ I am still so amazed by your work!

So you should all go up and listen to the song, and pay _close _attention to the lyrics in this version.

StarKid FTW~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Gardner Danger<strong>

You couldn't blame them. They were teenage boys. Their curiosities were surely to be piqued at the news of an all-girl party. It was not for any highly sexual reason that many might think of… Of course not! Not to mention, all these boys were being led by the Stoll bros, who had decided that to let loose during a horrid singing competition, their answer was to invade this specific _all-girl party_.

Also, the girls were completely horrible in hiding the part news of course. Honestly, what did they think of them? Idiots?

They were probably right.

But moving along from that, they had to think of how to actually _sneak_ inside this party. They could've gone and acted like a secret agent – James Bond type of thing – or they could've done that sweet Mamma Mia entrance with the whole Tarzan like moves.

None of those plans were really thought out.

So then they decided with the worst yet most tempting plan of them all. It was what they called… Plan C.

And they went on ahead with it.

Never did they know it would turn out like… _that_.

Oh if they knew… They would've done it earlier – scratch that. They were supposed to be good.

But everything was oh-so-bad… A type of good-bad, but still pretty bad.

But; they'd still try to enjoy it while they could. They probably wouldn't remember anything during the morning anyway!

**..O..**

Total chaos.

The two words that could describe the one Hades of a party he was in…

Woweewow wow!

He didn't know it was going to work.

It was his stupid older brother's ingenious idea of course. (Was that a compliment?) Moving on… He set out the entire plan, or what they liked to call Plan C… C meaning, it was after Plan A (the James Bond one) and B (the Mamma Mia one that he _really_ wanted to do). It was a pretty good collaboration between the pair of them. One of their best, since they only had… two hours to make it and do it. Yes, it could probably go up there with the legendaries, like the Golden Mango and the Easter Bunnies. Bravo!

But all he could really say was… wow!

He actually didn't think it would work. But here he was, admiring a wonderful collaboration from a pair of geniuses. (There he was again, spouting of compliments. What was wrong with him?)

**..O..**

He started skirting his eyes around the room, looking for some intoxicated pretty lady to woo with his charms. Sly blue eyes scouted left and right, seemingly on the hunt for his prey. Then he found it, or should he say, _her_. But… there was a… _slight _problem or two with his choice.

She wasn't ugly. He could actually say she was beautiful, if beautiful was a word in his dictionary. No, it wasn't anything about her appearance, but really, who the actual girl was.

Brunette locks cascading down her back while placid bottle-green eyes scanned the room for someone that she could be with. Oh gods, that sounded very clichéd. Like something that came out of a love-sick fool. And out of him and his brother, it was clear who the love-sick fool was.

So it was very bad that he felt a jolt or some sort of feeling rise within him at the sight of this one little Demeter daughter. Wasn't it a rule in the Bro Code that he shouldn't go for a girl if someone else was going for her? Hmm… he should probably check that out in his own copy later.

But it was even worse that the guy going for this girl was brother.

Oh gods, was Aphrodite honestly trying to torture or kill him? He made a mental note to ask Silena that question later. Maybe she had something to do with it.

He could really use a drink from the mini-bar. That might clear his thoughts out for a bit.

**..O..**

Katie immediately knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the mess hall later than anyone else.

For starters, there were a whole load of guys in the perimeter of an all-_girls _party. Last time she checked, these guys weren't girls, unless they secretly hid their collection of Rom Coms and stacks of Seventeen under their cabin bunks. (Reminding herself that it was these specific guys she was dealing with, she wouldn't be surprised if it was the truth.)

Other than the completely inconspicuous (note the sarcasm please) guys loitering in and around the mess hall, it was the girls' behaviors that tipped her off once more.

They were acting… _wilder _than usual, and in camp standards, that was a truly horrible sight to behold. Here, there and everywhere; the girls she knew were smart, calm, cool and collected during the day had suddenly morphed into crazy Chihuahuas.

Trying to use the excuse that they were at a _party_, she pointedly ignored everyone as she pushed through one of the most rambunctious crowds she'd seen in her life.

After a couple of minutes of hard struggling, she found herself to have ended up at the mini-bar tucked into its tiny corner. The most peculiar thing about it was the sheer amount of people crowding around the structure, attempting to get their hands on some type of beverage.

Shrugging off the nagging moral voice of reason (which somehow resembled her mother); she strode over to the front of the mini-bar. After a few more pushes, she managed to get there. Feeling triumphant, she grabbed a random glass off the countertop and chugged it all in one fell swoop.

She didn't mind the fuzzy feeling that entered her system after that. She just grinned giddily before grabbing another glass to drink from, completely ignoring the annoying conscience of hers that screamed for control.

**..O..**

Travis was happier than he had been for a while.

He had officially decided that for one night, and _one _night only, he'd forget all the romantic troubles he'd had with Katie that the lovely Aphrodite had given him to solve. On that wonderful night, he was the past Travis. The mischievous, devilishly-handsome and ultimately player-like Travis that had disappeared from his persona ever since the whole 'falling-for-Kaite' incident.

He felt quite refreshed. He was the old Travis once more. He hadn't realized how much he missed his old self until he actually regained that part of him which went into a deep slumber.

He strode around the room, feeling very proud of his accomplishment. They only had at least two hours to plan. Could he say… That it was entirely his fault that it was actually happening? Because it was. No absolute help from anyone else.

Did he forget to mention that the old Travis was a bit up himself?

Probably not. Old Travis wouldn't want to be seen in a bad light. It was bad to his appearance, especially with the ladies.

As Travis moved around the dance-floor, dancing with each beautiful lady he found one-by-one, he managed to reach the mini-bar. To his absolute delight, he could spot his favorite liquor drink sitting on the counter, clearly being ignored by the occupants of the mini-bar.

Grinning widely, he marched quickly to the mini-bar, holding his hand out to grab the drink.

Much to his annoyance, a random hand just fell out of nowhere and grabbed the drink a millisecond before he would.

Fuming in anger, he spun around to look at the body that the arm belonged to.

From the moment he examined the arm, he knew that it was a girl. Darn it. He wouldn't be able to beat the crap outta the guy.

He then trailed his eyes up her arm. At the sight of brunette hair, he frowned. A brunette girl huh? That cut down a lot of the suspects. He also noticed the dress she was wearing. It was an emerald-green, keyhole halter dress…

Not that he actually knew what the kind of dress she was wearing. He just… saw it in one of Connor's Seventeen magazines! Yeah! One of Connor's… Yeah…

Pushing that aside, he felt an awful sense of foreboding, as if he would absolutely rue the person that owned the arm and hair. Pushing those nerves aside, he met up to gaze at her face.

And locked eyes with a certain 'innocent' minx.

His blood ran cold as he watched the certain girl stare back at him before flashing an exuberant grin and hollering for another drink.

There were two things that made the whole picture wrong.

Katie would _never _grin at him like that. She wouldn't even grin at him any day. The other part was her _hollering_ for a drink. That in itself was horrible.

That's when he felt new Travis trying to take control once more. The strong desires to grab Katie and take her the hell away from there and kiss her senseless was overpowering, but old Travis stood his ground. A single night where he could be a gallivanting Romeo was what he wanted, and damn it all, he was going to get it.

But he couldn't keep his thoughts away from Katie. Even old Travis had to admit it. There was something drawing him to that specific Demeter girl. It was as if he were falling for her all over again.

And he found that a horribly bad thing.

He also felt the sudden urge to break out into song. Damn singing competitions. No matter how hard you object, you'll end up singing one way or another.

He'll just accept it. At least he's not singing as the cross-dressing wimpy Slytherin in the song. But then again, he was singing the part of a dopey, sidekick Gryffindor. He actually didn't know what was worse.

And then new Travis was suddenly hurling insults at him for bad-mouthing one of the greatest musicals of all time.

Sucks for him then. He wasn't the one that was going to sing about his stupid feelings at the moment.

**Travis: **_Here I am, face to face  
>With a situation, I never, thought I'd ever see<br>Strange  
>How a dress<br>Takes her finesse  
>And makes her nothing less than<br>Beautiful to me_

What the Hades was he saying? He sounded like such a… such a… such a douchebag. He really didn't want to be a douchebag, because being a douchebag sucked.

He was never so… _intact _with his feelings. New Travis was sniggering at his confusion. He was _old Travis_. He was never meant to feel like this. He was never meant to fall for any girl, especially _her_.

_It seems like my eyes have been converted  
>They've been changed to see what's real<br>I don't know why  
>I wasn't alerted<br>_

_This could mean  
>Danger<em>

And it wasn't just a tiny bit of danger. The danger was huge. He was losing himself entirely to a single girl. What had honestly happened to him over the course of a year? How could his personality – which he'd had for over a decade – suddenly morph into something all because of a single girl?

He didn't know the answer, and it not only confused him -

But frightened him as well.

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With Katie Gardner_

**..O..**

His mind was racing but his heart was beating faster.

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

It was never meant to happen!

Was it all some part of Aphrodite's cruel, sick reality TV show that she controlled with a wave of her hand?

He just hoped that the love goddess couldn't read minds, because then that would make things a whole lot more crap for him.

He sighed once more, raising his hand up to get another drink from the rookie bartender. He needed something to clear his head out a bit. Maybe something strong. He needed to forget everything that he's felt over the course of that night. It wasn't right to fall for her.

But that didn't stop his aching desires.

He groaned irritably as the drink he asked for was slammed in front of him. Mumbling a 'thanks' he gulped the drink in one single shot. He let out a refreshing sigh before getting off his bar stool and heading out to the dance floor. Somewhere in the far-off distance, he could see his brother muttering to himself.

Ironically, in the middle of the two brothers, he could see Katie tearing up the dance floor with a bunch of her friends.

He suddenly felt the sick urge to sing a part of a song.

Not bothering to reject the feeling, he opened his mouth and went along with the flow.

**Connor: **_What? What the hell is this?  
>D'you expect me to sing about her<br>I don't care about her  
>It's just a little make up<br>Connor wake up!  
>I'm mistaken<br>_

_She is the HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN  
>Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>Dunno why I'd ever be so mean_

_This could mean  
>Danger!<em>

_I'm fallin' in love, fallin' in love, fallin' in love  
>I could be fallin' in love, fallin' in love, fallin' in love<br>With Kaite Gardner_

**..O..**

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, they were about to harmonize with each other in a song they both desperately didn't want to sing, yet reflected their current feelings.

Somewhere on Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite was chuckling evilly. The love goddess found the whole situation entirely amusing, in a very cute sense. These two boys… so oblivious to their feelings; and now they're entangled with a single girl.

Love's just so wonderful, right?

**..O..**

The two boys, at two ends of the mess-hall-turned-night-club, and a single girl in the middle; it was a spell for disaster.

**Travis: **_I wanna let her know_

Travis gazed forlornly at the girl in the middle of the dance floor, who was dancing with many more intoxicated girls, and a couple of intoxicated boys who seemed to be purely enjoying the dance with her. He sighed. Love was too complicated. He wished to be one of those boys who didn't have a care in the world.

Why did Aphrodite hate him so?

**Connor: **_I mean no malice!  
>But I can't let it show<em>

Connor mimicked his brother's actions, gazing at the carefree Katie.

It was a crime for him to feel that way, and he knew it. He knew that deep down – somewhere in the bottom reaches of his heart – that all he felt for Katie was infatuation.

His brother probably felt the real thing.

Well then, what was he to do?

**Travis: **_She'd laugh poor Travis_

**Both: **_Come on_

**Travis: **_Travis!_

**Connor: **_Connor!_

Then how about he just tease his brother for just a tiny bit? It wouldn't hurt, right?

**Both: **_You gotta let it go!  
>You gotta let it go<em>

And as if it were destined to be, both brothers took a step forward towards the still oblivious girl, both with one goal in their minds; to get her.

**Travis: **_Here I am, face to face  
>With a situation, I never, thought I'd ever see<br>Strange  
>How a dress<br>Takes her finesse  
>And makes her nothing less than<br>Beautiful to me_

Travis grinned, despite himself, thinking of all the wonderful things that could happen between him and Katie. He didn't think of all the negatives, since they were probably a more realistic take on what would happen.

**Connor: **_What? What the hell is this?  
>D'you expect me to sing about her<br>I don't care about her  
>It's just a little make up<br>Connor wake up!  
>I'm mistaken<em>

Connor smirked, thinking of his brother's outrageous expression if he ever even dared to touch Katie. What he was going to do equated to something like death. Maybe he should ask Nico what Hades' palace looked like, since he might be visiting sometime soon.

**Travis: **_It seems like my eyes have been converted  
>They've been changed to see what's real<br>I don't know why  
>I wasn't alerted<em>

**Connor: **_She is the HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN  
>Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>Dunno why I'd ever be so mean_

They both reached her at the same time, both with identical grins plastered on their faces. They were both oblivious at the presence of the other, but Katie wasn't. At the feeling of two people closing in on her, she stopped dancing and turned to look to her left and right.

She had a confused expression straight after, as if she were seeing double (which wasn't so farfetched from the truth).

**Both: **_This could mean  
>Danger!<em>

Both brothers then realized that their older/younger counterpart was there and glared at each other competitively. They weren't going to back down from the challenge.

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With Katie Gardner_

And to the surprise of the brothers, Katie turned to Connor and giggled –

Just before she placed her lips right upon his.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<strong><br>**

Gardner Danger - Written by BornLucky101

Original Version: Granger Danger - Team StarKid

So, once again, I'd like to say hello! I hope you didn't miss me too much~

I apologize SO EPICALLY MUCH! I mean, I had exams (which sucked crap) and then after that, I suffered one of the worst writer's blocks for this story that I'd ever had in the entire Sing It/SIOMT history.

But moving on; if you noticed carefully, I was going on a bit of a slump with the past chapters. This time, I decided to review my writing, and go back to basics. Let's all focus on the light-hearted stuff, then shock you all with the wonderful drama. Just like that wonderful cliff-hanger you see over there.

I liked the chapter, I think. Don't blame the boys. Everyone's curious once in a while when they're a teenager. Some more than others.

Oh. What else to say... Yeah! Thank you for all the reviews! I think everyone was desperate for me to update on some level, and that flattered me a bit. I didn't know how much you all loved the story~

One more shout out to the amazing **BornLucky101**~ My fellow StarKid/PJO/RedVine lover~ You were **totally awesome**! I loved what you did with the lyrics~

Also, Happy Belated Birthday to **ummiuno011 **and **DracoGraceKane**. I hoped you both liked the chapter~

What else... Oh! To **ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm**; thank you for answering the weekly question the you posed yourself. Enjoy many more pavlovas~

Now, for a weekly question. I am an idiot. Like seriously, I should have made this one of the first questions to ask you all. But shoving that aside...

**What is your favorite song of all flippin' time?**

Looking forward to your answers~

Also, no more teasers from this point onwards. I don't know... Maybe I like the fact that all of you would be waiting in suspense for another week... Or maybe I'm just too lazy to put them up. Who knows?

So have a happy week~ Sit tight for the next update~

P.S. Did you all know that the Dance in Sing It and the Party in SIOMT both started in Chapter 11? Interesting, huh?


	13. You Make Me Feel

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own it. If I did, you wouldn't want to know what I'll do with all these characters.

Also, I don't own the song used whatsoever.

Warning: Lots of different 3rd person views in this. You'll all get a decent fix of your favorite couple, but some more than others. Also note that there would be swear words/curses within the text. For anyone who is against the language, I apologize in advance. But once you realize the situations, I hope you let it slide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – You Make Me Feel...<strong>

The kiss only lasted for a moment –

But it felt like going through hell and back for an eternity to Travis.

Connor's eyes were wide as Katie placed her lips upon his clumsily. He was in a shocked horror, unsure of what to do or if he would actually survive to see the light. When he told himself that he would mess with his brother's feelings, it wasn't meant to go to lengths as far as that.

It was Connor who pushed away from Katie first, his mouth wide and gaping like a floundering fish. He turned to Travis, who only had eyes for his beloved. He noted that the look in his eyes was utter heartbreak, and at the sight, his guilt weighed himself down.

When Katie was pushed away, it was as if she were slapped _extremely _hard in the face.

What in Hades had she just done?

If it were Travis, he would've never parted from her, even if it was in her best wishes. He would've savored the kiss, not pushed her away.

He wouldn't have done that, unless it wasn't Travis.

Damn it.

She had kissed the wrong brother.

The stupid alcohol she'd had had totally confused her senses, her knowledge, her _fucking _common sense.

She clenched her fist and dared to look up –

Her eyes meeting with the lovely hazel-brown she had grown to love so much.

Damn it all to Hades.

Ignoring whatever common sense she actually had left, she placed her hands on either side of his face before once again placing her lips on another's.

**..O..**

Percy was currently feeling buzzed from whatever liquor he had consumed a few minutes ago. His eyes skirted the room, attempting to find those gorgeous princess curls he couldn't live without. His eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't spot her within the crowd, so he thought of going outside.

There, leaning against the wall of the mess hall, Annabeth sighed. She had only consumed at least one or two glasses of the liquor and was only slightly woozy. She knew that the boys would do something suspicious, but she hadn't even thought of the mini-bar. Gods, she should've known. The next day, she was _so_ giving the Stolls a major ass-whooping.

But why did she feel so depressed, standing there all alone?

At the sound of slow footsteps growing louder she lifted her head up to meet with her favorite pair of sea-green eyes.

"Hey," she muttered weakly, giving a tiny wave. _Pathetic_, she thought.

Percy didn't respond, but only stepped closer to her. She watched him cautiously, unsure whether he was drunk or not. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, a voice in her head warned her to be careful. Even though he was her boyfriend, she wouldn't let him do anything to her.

He buried his face into her hair while she rested her head against his chest. She felt content in their position, but Percy had something on his mind.

"Why don't we go back inside and have some fun?" Percy suggested, knowing that her response wouldn't be positive.

She tensed and moved away from him. "What on Earth are you talking about Percy? Why would I want to go back in there?"

"Because I can clearly see that you're not having fun," he deadpanned, to which Annabeth's eyes widened. "You're worrying about what'll happen in the future. Why can't you just... forget all that and enjoy what we have in the present?"

"How do y–"she faltered, knowing that only one person in the entire world could read her like a comic book. She sighed and shook her head.

"See, you get my point," Percy grinned despite himself, knowing that he was right and Annabeth was wrong. "C'mon Wise Girl, you should loosen up. We shouldn't waste the time we have left by playing it safe. Take some risks. Enjoy life! I'll promise you that it won't turn out for the worse."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her mind was fighting a battle, whether to abandon all rules and laws she herself followed or to stick by them. She opened her eyes and took a step towards Percy, their bodies pressing against each other. She placed her palms on his cheeks and pulled his face down so she could gaze into his eyes.

"I hate it when you make suggestions I can't help but listen to..." she murmured before lowering him into a deep, simmering kiss.

**..O..**

Jason paled at the sight. His head was screaming for him to stay calm, but the rest of his body told him to rip the boy off of her and take her right there and then.

There wasn't a gap to be found in between this boy and Piper. It was as if their bodies were interconnected at birth. He clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth together. He needed to stay calm.

Why on Earth did he even feel that way towards her? He had Reyna. _Reyna_. _Reyna_. _Reyna_. He was supposed to think of her.

But instead, all her got was _Piper_. _Piper_. _Piper_.

Was the whole world screwing him?

The raging battle was still going on and he couldn't handle the sight anymore. He composed himself before striding over to the dancing pair. Summoning up all his strength, he grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him out and away from her, slipping into his former position. To say Piper was shocked was an understatement, but at seeing the intense gaze Jason was giving her, she took a breath before closing her eyes and dancing again. She would just get lost in the music. Lost in the music. Lost in the –

She absolutely lost it when he placed his hands on her hips.

Her breath hitched as she felt Jason's breath hitting her ear. His voice came out in a husky, _seductive _tone which drove her mad with want.

"You know, I don't know how you do it, but you make me feel so _insane_."

Her voice came out shakily as she failed to keep composure. "Is that a good thing?"

"You can decide," he remarked, before putting a long, lingering kiss against her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't meant to do this. Jason was with Reyna. She was _over _Jason.

Screw it.

She leaned back against Jason, pressing her back against his chest. She could hear him intake a sharp gasp, to which she smirked at.

If there was any night she could feel the way _she _wanted to, it would be that night.

**..O..**

Thalia's eyes scanned the room like a hawk, hoping to find someone that she knew in the building.

She had seen Annabeth and Percy wrapped up together, kissing as if it were going out of style.

Travis had snuck out with Katie earlier on, both hanging onto each other like life support.

Piper was on the floor, dancing with Jason like no tomorrow.

Silena had mysteriously disappeared.

Therefore, she was stuck there, alone.

"Damn it," she muttered darkly to herself. Why was she so anti-social? It was a night where she could just go off and have a good time! She wasn't a Hunter anymore. Nothing bound her anymore. What was she doing with herself?

"Looks like you're having the time of your life," someone jeered, and Thalia turned to see a smirking Nico, holding a mysterious drink in each hand; one drink being held out to her invitingly. "Looks like you need a pick-me-up. Don't worry; it's not poisoned or anything."

She looked around to spot anyone she could've escaped with. After a moment's search with dead-luck, she turned back to Nico and glanced at the drink suspiciously before taking it with her right hand.

As she grabbed the glass, their fingertips brushed against each other's for only a tiny moment, yet Thalia still felt some type of spark from the touch. Nico seemed unaffected. She shot her hand back, away from him, and downed the drink in only three gulps.

"You're thirsty," Nico joked, but at the sight of Thalia's penetrating glare, he shut up and backed away a few steps. "Calm down. No need for any violence in a fun atmosphere?"

She sighed. "Tell me Nico. Why in Hades are you acting so differently?" He gazed at her as if she was growing a second-head, but she just rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're usually quiet, extremely moody, and dark, but right now, you're…"

"Different?" he suggested, giving her a light smile.

"Yeah," she echoed, returning the smile. "Different."

He looked down at his empty glass. "It's probably the alcohol. I would just blame the alcohol. But still, it makes me feel…"

"Feel what?" she questioned.

"Feel lighter than I've ever been before," he replied back, his eyes glued onto his glass. "I've always had to face troubles and hardships, but right now, nothing like that matters. I can just… have fun, y'know."

She slightly nodded, somewhat understanding about his feelings. "Yeah…"

He looked at the dance floor for a moment, before returning his gaze to her with a Cheshire like grin playing upon his face. "So what do you say for a little bit of fun? You seem bored, I've got nothing better to do and I know that you're not going to be doing anything else during the evening. Why not?"

He held out his empty hand.

She glanced at the beckoning hand, then back to the smirking face. He did have a point, and what was the harm? A smirk then found its way to her mouth as she took up his offer. The pair then moved to the dance floor where they began to lose themselves within each other...

**..O..**

**?: **_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

A couple were together, inside the mess hall where they newly situated. The girl's back was pressed against the wall, as the boy in front of her leaned in once more for another kiss. Her blonde hair was messed and teased from the fingers that wove into it. Her lips were swollen from all the times they've been attacked by her partners'. A petite face shone different colors, all reflected from the dancing lights. Grey eyes bore into green, helplessly lost within their depths.

The boy, completely intoxicated by the girl he was with, then began to kiss up and down her jaw line, subsequently ending up right under her ear when he began to sing huskily.

**Percy: **_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

**..O..**

Another couple were pressed against one another, savoring the taste of each other's lips. No-one bothered to interrupt them, as they seemed to be lost in their own small world. The boy slowly kissed his way down the girl's neck, slowly and sensually. The girl's breath hitched with every peck he placed upon the expanse of skin. Just before he nipped against a sensitive spot, he began to sing in a low, seductive voice.

**Travis: **_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

The girl felt shivers run up and down her spine as the boy began kissing the sensitive spot. Running her fingers through his hair, she tilted her head up, giving him more space. She looked up to the skies, praying to Aphrodite that their moment would never stop. She then closed her eyes and parted her lips to sing alluringly.

**Katie: **_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

**..O..**

A couple were together on the dance floor, completely taken in with each other. There was playful banter, arguing and dancing; picturesque of the perfect couple. Blue eyes glanced scrupulously at the boy in front of her every so often, still iffy about the sudden personality change. Said boy knew that she was giving him glances, but he didn't honestly mind. If she were judging him, he could at least show her the fun aspect of his personality.

Even through the secret gestures, the couple were swept up by the music, and with no pressuring by other-worldly deities, both began to sing along.

**Both: **_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that_

Feeling somewhat daring, he moved closer against Thalia, until their bodies were merely inches away from each other. She noticed his suspicious actions and put up her guard, bit once his calloused hands found their way to her waist, she made no move to take them away.

For some odd reason, it just felt... _right_.

**Nico: **_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

**..O..**

The couple was in the middle of the dance floor, completely caught up with the other. She knew, in her mind, that what they were doing was _so_ wrong in _many_ ways, but it felt so _good_ to be doing something bad. He didn't have any regrets over what they were doing as well. It wasn't to use the girl who was with him, but to just let loose, and finally act on something that his instinct had told him to do (something which he hadn't done in a while.)

**Jason: **_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

She swiveled her head around so that that their faces were only inches away from each other. Their shallow breaths mingled as she moved a hand she had formerly placed on his cheek to roam around within his cropped hair. She felt a rough hand caress her cheek, a lone thumb brushing against her lips for the faintest moment.

Her eyes glanced down to see his lips, perfectly un-kissed from any other that night; perfectly kissable only to her. Her kaleidoscopic eyes slowly traversed their way up his face, attempting to remember every contour of it. She met his sky-blue ones, which gazed at her in a mixture of longing and desire.

When she licked her lips absent-mindedly, in the most enticing way, he couldn't hold it in any longer. With a force she had never expected, he mashed his lips against hers in an almost animalistic approach. Needless to say, she was surprised by the action, but highly overjoyed by it as well. She smiled against his lips and began to mutter words.

**Piper: **_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

**..O..**

Annabeth grasped her boyfriend's hand tight as they slyly exited the crowded building. Outside, there were couples, too lost in each other to notice the pair's escapade.

She squeezed his hand tighter as they slowly walked, merely enjoying the presence of the other. A heavy question laid in her mind though; what was going to happen next. Was it going to be the same intimacy as before, or would it increase even further? She was both excited and nervous at the scenario that could happen.

She paused mid-step, making Percy stop as well to look back at her. Her head was hung as she tried to contemplate on what she should do. He walked up to her and snuck his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. Seeing that reassuring smile on his face, she felt that it wouldn't matter what they would do that night.

"Something wrong Wise Girl?" he questioned, using his affectionate nickname for her to increase the sense of intimacy. She gave a small smile and shook her head, before reaching up to cup his cheek and place her lips upon his.

It was a tender kiss, quite different from the passionate make-outs that they had been participating in earlier, yet the single kiss communicated her feelings better than words ever could. She only hoped that Percy could understand.

As they pulled back she rested her forehead upon his as she whispered the lyrics.

**Annabeth: **_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

**..O..**

Inside the mess hall, the atmosphere had reached its peak, with practically everyone in the building up and dancing away to the upbeat music. Silena was mingled within the crowd, lost within the sound, but she couldn't help but be a bit anxious. With all the partying, one of the Bad Girls must've found out what was going on, and the thought worried her. She then chastised herself mentally, knowing the she should just enjoy what was happening.

She never noticed the alluring Asian girl in the killer stilettos walking away from the building, a devious smirk plastered across her face.

**All: **_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<em>

**..O..**

**All: **_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<em>

As the words were sung, everyone in the area followed them as if they were instructions. As Katie lifted her arms, Travis caught both her wrists in one swift movement with his left hand. She glanced up at her caught wrists nervously, before looking back to meet the lustful gaze in front of her. She was only given a moment before he caught her lips in the most passionate kiss she received that night.

**All: **_Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<em>

The lights that surrounded the teenagers like flames dimmed down, which created an even more bewitching setting for them all. Nico couldn't concentrate on all of that, instead having eyes only for the girl in front of him. Summoning up the guts from gods knows where he moved his right hand to cup her cheek. She turned to face him, her glare worse than a lightning strike, but he didn't care.

He moved up to capture her lips.

She never made a move to escape them.

**All: **_Make my world stop  
><em>**Annabeth: **_Make my world stop_

She whispered the lyrics as she laid on his bed. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she couldn't stop anything from going forward, no matter how many protests she made internally. At the sight of his eyes, which were filled with only concern, passion and love, the protests stopped.

And when he gave her the searing kiss that sealed the deal, she knew that she never wanted to go back.

**All: **_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<em>

**..O..**

With a wave of her hand, the fountain which had previously showed all the happenings at Camp Half-Blood turned clear. The love goddess twirled a lock of hair as she contemplated the scenes she had previewed. After a moment's thinking, she let out a small sigh before smirking, dipping her pointer finger within the crystal-clear pool beside her.

Things were finally spicing up within the camp's barriers. Whether for good or bad, the power was in her hands.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

You Make me Feel – Cobra Starship feat. Sabi

I just realized the 'Starship' in the group's name. StarKids would get that. :D

Anyways, I am utterly, terribly, truly freakin' S.O.R.R.Y. I just had such a horrible Writer's Block. Also, I have been ignoring FanFiction for a while, dedicating a lot of time to my YouTube channel. (Link is on my profile, but no pressure~ ;D)

I hope the chapter compensates for it. It's one doozy of a chapter really. Hope you got your fix for your favorite couple. If you didn't, then I apologize for not including them.

Along with the point of couples, here's the weekly question, which was suggested by **AnArtistNamedGwen**: **Who's your favorite couple?**

Can't wait for your answers! Maybe the most favorite couple will have some more chapter time? Doesn't that sound enticing?

Again, I'm really sorry about the long delay. After a couple of weeks, I started questioning whether there were still people waiting for me to update. I reread the reviews and realized I was slacking off badly. Forgive me… OTL

So thank you readers for sticking by and reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I swear, I will attempt to update weekly, not that I've got time on my hands. If not, just give me a PM or review prod, so then I won't forget!

Also! You may have noticed the name change! Yes! I will now forever be (hopefully) known as **Miss Pavalova**! Not that much of a change really. It's to match my YouTube name I guess, and I felt Pavalova was just plain boring.

Okay. I bid you all farewell now~ Oh! I also wish you all a Late Merry Christmas and a wonderful Happy New Year! May 2012 be a great year for all of you!


	14. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – The Night Before...<strong>

It was all a blur.

It came in flashes, peaking through the hammering pain every so often.

Bright lights, pumping music, the electric jolt he felt when he kissed her.

Than it faded once more...

**..O..**

He gripped the sheets tightly when his eyes began to flutter open. Waking up to a piercing sunlight wasn't his favorite type of alarm clock.

"What the hell happened?" he asked to nobody in particular, his voice adapting a hazy tone. A sharp jolt sent his hands flying to his head, attempting to rid of whatever pain he was feeling. The pounding, he could compare it to having a god cut open his head. No; it was probably worse.

Hearing the soft squeaking of the mattress, he felt someone shift in his bed and his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head, and he felt as if someone had just slapped him when he saw who was there. Startling grey eyes stared at him nervously as he tried to remember.

"What happened?" he asked her bluntly. She only glared pointedly at him, as if trying to make him remember. Then he realized how bare he felt under the sheets; almost as if he were... Another sharp jolt came to his mind as a flashback from the night previous flooded his eyes.

_The feel of her lips upon his, her bare skin against his; it was exhilarating. His lips trailed down her neck sensually, savoring every taste of her. All the while, she murmured sweet nothings, lost within the desirable pleasure. He knew what they were doing was wrong, yet he didn't want to stop. Fortunately for him, neither did she._

He opened his eyes once more to see the beautiful girl staring at him, worry engraved within her eyes. He looked at her with a bleak expression."Did we?" he asked unsurely. The small nod she gave him answered his question. "Oh gods. We're screwed."

**..O..**

Uncomfortable was an understatement for his position at that moment.

He was lying face-down, suffocating in a pillow that reeked of alcohol. His right arm was bent in an awkward position above his head while his left was squashed under the body of a mysterious brunette female. He attempted to get up without waking the sleeping girl. The only problem: she was giving him the world's most dangerous bear-hug.

In another situation, it might've been humorous. If someone saw the pair now, they'd probably burst into side-aching laughter while he scowled pathetically.

He was at risk of waking the girl. To say he wasn't curious about who the girl was would be a complete lie. His gut was screaming that he shouldn't look at who it is, since it would only bring him dastardly consequences. The words '_Curiosity killed the cat..._' echoed through his head, but he didn't care for all of the warning signs.

He was relieved by the fact that the girl on top of him remained clothed. He had his shirt missing, and guessed that it lain somewhere on the wooden floor. But other than that, he still had clothes on his lower half, so he wasn't indecent.

The girl began stirring, muttering inconsistent phrases in Latin. That's when it struck him. _Latin_?

She released her grip on him and used her arms to push away. When she caught his surprised and slightly fearful gaze meet her eyes, all she could do was gape.

His expression probably mirrored hers. Now his question of the day was: _How _in _Hades _did he get himself into that position with _Reyna_?

**..O..**

She was pissed. She was _beyond _pissed.

She didn't know how. She didn't know who. She didn't know _what_, but she was mentally prepared to smash someone in the skull if they didn't explain the situation.

She had woken up only moments before, in some building that she could barely recognize due to its drastic _makeover _and her aching head. The air was stuffy and filled with the reeking scent of alcohol, which made the nausea that ate her away inside grow worse. She glanced around at the people who lay near her, still passed out from what activities had happened the night before. She was the only one wide awake.

She decided to make a move, pushing herself up from her position on the floor. She had difficulty, with her aching limbs and head, which made her take a few minutes to get steady on her feet. Using the wall (which was stained with some really funky stuff), she made her way to the entrance of the hall.

The only word to describe her view of the camp: apocalypse.

The camp wasn't in any ruins; no, nothing of that sort. Instead, bodies of her fellow camp members were spread out on the grounds in front of her, all of them passed out in the stench of alcohol. What made her even more worried and angry was the fact that some of those people were from the Bad Girls.

Silena sighed. It was just meant to be a simple night of fun. The realization that they might all be in deep trouble hit her like a ton of bricks.

**..O..**

Piper sighed.

She hadn't drunk _too_ much the night before. She could hold her liquor a bit (she had tried wine before) and wasn't as intoxicated as many, _many_ other people. Instead of being wasted, she was absolutely furious.

She didn't know how, but she had woken up in her bed, wrapped comfortably in her blanket.

The last thing that she had remembered was being with Jason, and then it just... _blanked_.

Okay; maybe she was just a _tad _bit drunk the night before. Probably enough to make her... pass out in the arms of her crush.

Just. Perfect.

The only question she needed answered was; What happened to him after that?

She had a distinct gut feeling that the answer wasn't going to be as wonderful as she would've liked.

**..O..**

Connor woke up in a weary daze, his head feeling more befuddled than usual. Messed up memories from the night before swirled through his head. They're genius plan to invade the party, _his own _plan to make his brother grow some balls and finally get Katie, Katie _accidentally _kissing him, and well, all the other crazy things that happened after his memory blacked out.

He groaned, wondering if his brother would still punch him for kissing the love of his life.

Yet, he still couldn't believe that they had pulled it off. They had successfully caused one hell of a party.

He didn't remember a lot of it, but it was probably one of the best nights of his life...

**..O..**

**All: **_Let's go_

They stared at each other for a few moments; both had a look of disbelief reflected within their eyes. They both knew that they shouldn't have been in that position, and once their common sense had kicked in, they scrambled.

"Oh my Gods," she muttered, panting lightly as she looked down at her body. Once she realized that she was decent, she turned to look at him. He gulped, unsure of what he was meant to say.

All he could think of was what had happened to his favorite Aphrodite girl. After their dance, she had passed out. He took her back, being the gentleman he is, to her cabin and tucked her in. But then, once he left the cabin, his memories had gone blank.

**Jason: **_All that I remember is that you had me at hello.  
>I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.<em>

Words from a song flowed into his head as if it were playing outside. He concentrated, but then realized that it was silent, with the exception of Reyna breathing and the noises of nature from the outside. He then questioned whether he was going downright mental or not.

_The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.  
>The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think. <em>

He kept recalling memories of _her_. He couldn't stop it. Her charming smile, pretty face and kaleidoscopic eyes; they all left him in a trance. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, but he never left his reverie. All he could replay in his mind was the song and her.

**..O..**

Travis muttered a sentence of incoherent words. He then groaned, his throat feeling scratchy and dry as he did so. He tried recalling his memories, but all he could remember was Katie; and that's it. They had left the hall, but he couldn't remember what had happened after that.

**Travis: **_The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.  
>It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.<em>

He looked down at his body. He was shirtless, but that was the extent of it. He would've looked further up, but his headache had left him temporarily immobilized. He mentally swore, annoyed at the fact that he couldn't go _anywhere _until the pain in his head lessened.

The cold morning air hit his half-naked body hard. He turned his head to see that he was lying on the ground in front of the Hermes cabin. Why he wasn't _inside _was a question he would've liked answered. Another question he wanted to know was why a single song was resounding in his head, making the pain even worse.

_Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Where'd we go?<br>I woke up this morning.  
>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes? <em>

He then realized what he did with Katie. What _he _did with _Katie_. They didn't go all the way to home base, but they went pretty far. That itself surprised him. Then the final question popped up as he began to move his limbs again; where _was _Katie?

**..O..**

His mind raced. Annabeth was in the shower, which gave him a chance to think in solitude.

What on Earth had he done? What in _Hades _had they _done_?

Trying to be as calm as possible, he thought about it rationally. They got drunk (he can blame the Stolls later on), they both snuck away to his cabin and well... The rest is history.

Though he knew what they had done was _wrong_ (he knew that he was screwed over in so many levels – and not just literally), but for some odd reason, he didn't regret it at all. They both loved each other, they can commit to each other, and that was enough, right?

**Percy: **_I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
>Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.<br>Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Did it happen? Last night<em>

He realized that he needed to ask someone for help. Slipping on into a pair of jeans and his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, he bolted out the door, headed to a person he knew he could vent out to.

Nico.

**..O..**

He woke up to a killer headache and the sounds of hard knocks against his door. Groaning, he attempted to sit up. After a few moments, he managed to make his body to go half-up without toppling. He then proceeded to get out of bed, and in the process, he saw an interesting thing left on his side-table.

It was a note. Pausing his attempts, he picked it up and flipped it open.

_Thanks. But forget everything._

He didn't understand it, but looking down at the shirt that was left on the ground, which was covered in light lipstick marks; he grasped some idea of what may have happened.

Going back to what he was doing earlier, it took him a couple of minutes before he swung open the door, yelling out a gruff 'shut up!' in the process. He was unpleasantly surprised to see Percy standing at his doorway, an extremely nervous look on his face.

"Why'd you take so long?" he asked, as if it were just a simple day for both of them. If he felt better, he might've punched him, but since Percy looked extremely worn out, he grunted and let him through.

**Nico: **_Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.  
>There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".<br>It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.  
>I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?<br>There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together. _

"Do you know what happened?" he asked him, once he was leaning against something sturdy. Percy murmured something he couldn't catch, but he forgot about that once he took out something from his pockets. Nico glanced at them curiously, before snatching one up.

It was a picture of him and Thalia getting close together.

"I found these on the way. There's a bunch more pictures of everyone," he explained. "You're asking me what happened. I can honestly say that I haven't got a single clue."

_Then I see a picture of me and you from…_

**All: **_Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Where'd we go?<br>I woke up this morning.  
>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<br>I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
>Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.<br>Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Did it happen? Last night<em>

**..O..**

Leo kicked a rock that was in his path. He felt drained; physically, mentally and _emotionally_.

He had seen the two of them the night before. They were so close with each other, as if they've been together like that for years. Who was he kidding? Did anyone actually believe that he could actually get the girl?

Aphrodite probably hated him for _some _reason. What did he ever do? Insult her fashion sense? No; he never did anything of that sort. But in the end, he got stuck with dealing all the crap from heartbreak.

People had told him that he wasn't weak. If they saw him then, would they have said otherwise?

**Leo: **_And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?  
>There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way. <em>

**..O..**

After venting out his thoughts to Nico, the weight of his actions didn't feel as heavy as before. He felt lighter, and could think more clearly.

Should they have done it? Probably not... Did he regret it? Not at all.

And that was what confused him. On some level, he had already accepted the fact that he didn't regret it. Should he have regretted it? Did Annabeth regret it? Most likely. What was he meant to tell her then?

**Percy: **_Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.  
>Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…<em>

**..O..**

**All: **_Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Where'd we go?<br>I woke up this morning.  
>Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<br>I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright  
>Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.<br>Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night<em>

Once most of them had figured out bits and pieces of what had happened the night before, they decided to go to the one place that it all started; the mess hall.

The outside was reminiscent of a battlefield, with bodies (hopefully _not_ corpses) scattered around. Most of them though, were finally waking up to the wonderful beginnings of a hangover, much to their surprise! The camp leaders had all began to make their way to the building. The sight that greeted them was not in the least beautiful.

The inside of the building was _absolutely trashed_. Splatters and stains of alcohol and puke covered the walls. More people were passed out on the floors, surrounded by broken glass and empty bottles. They all felt a chill once they realized that some of the girls weren't from the good side.

"What have you two done?" a voice asked, an edge to her tone. The Stoll brothers, who had both managed to get there (albeit with a _lot _of trouble), without stumbling too much, gulped in sync and spun around to see a demon-like Silena, standing beside a scary-looking Piper.

They exchanged a glance. "We can explain..."

She narrowed her eyes at them. It was almost reminiscent of the glare Annabeth would give them."You guys are going to be doing a _whole _lot of explaining alright. You'll have to explain who did this, how they did this and _why _they did this. Your cabin, _now_."

**..O..**

Silena shot them another scathing look as they reached the front door of the Hermes cabin. Travis made a move to open the door, shooting Silena another fearful look. Just before his hand reached the handle, he heard a yawn echo from inside. Getting curious, he opened the door.

And met face-to-face with the girl he had been looking for.

At seeing him, and noticing that he was shirtless, she reddened slightly. At seeing her reaction, he chuckled lightly, but then remembering that Silena was glaring holes at his back, he moved on from the light flirting. "Katie; we need to get in there."

Her eyes widened slowly, before she hopped out of the way for the rest of them to come inside. She noticed that most of the cabin leaders had come inside, with the few exceptions of Leo, Thalia and Annabeth. As they entered, they all gave her curious looks, more so her body. She looked down at her attire and noticed that she was only wearing a clean dress shirt on top of her bra and shorts.

She then realized that it was the same shirt that Travis was missing.

Reddening further, she sat down on the edge of one of the beds, trying not to make eye contact.

Actually, most of the leaders were trying not to make eye contact, afraid that seeing them might spark another memory to come back.

Silena stood up, her arms folded across her chest. In an angrily sweet tone that was tinged with nervousness, she asked. "Explain please?"

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Last Night – Good Charlotte

Hello~ It's been a while, hasn't it?

I would just like to thank _absolutely everyone _who had reviewed or added this to their alerts/favorites list. It's been tough for me to write this chapter, since I've had a Writer's Block specifically for this story.

Before, I was going to point out my dislike for a single flame that I had received. Instead, I would just like to thank the anonymous reviewer that had defended me. I really appreciate it! I have a certain hatred for flames, and was ready to fight fire with fire. But I've decided to just be ignorant about it and move on.

On the 30th of January, Sing It had reached an extremely important milestone. On that day, it had been officially a year since I posted the first chapter up; the beginning of this whirlwind series!

I would like to thank; _Every. Single. One. Of. You. _Without you, I would have never continued the Sing It series to this extent. We've all had our ups and (many) downs with this story, but I'm so glad that you had all decided to continue with it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ha! I still wonder what I did to deserve all of you. A single year ago, I would never have dreamed of any of my stories turning large; large enough to have a sequel more precisely. Now, Sing It and SIOMT are my two most popular stories, both having more hits and reviews than I could've imagined.

I hope I'm not sickening you all with my mushy sentimental blabbering, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have read either one chapter or the _entire _series. You guys are the reasons why I keep writing this!

Also, it seems that we have used (from what **JoJo127** had pointed out) 65 – no, counting this chapter; 66! We have used 66 songs within the series. That fact surprised me.

I hope that you will all continue to read my wonderfully cliché song fiction. Once again, thank you all so much for continuing, even after _one hell of a year_, to read this. I just can't thank you all enough! ^_^


End file.
